


Are we done yet?

by MistyEyedCrow



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ding!, Dragons, Ex is the realest, Grian accidentally became a therapist, Joe is a crazy dragon...man, Magic, TFC needs a hug, X is mama's boy lol, a little bit of how to train your dragon vibes, aand that's a wrap, and X does a thing too, can you guess who is who yet?, dragon bros!, he also makes good drinks, hey Grian does a thing, hey look its me again, look at X caring for his boi, looks like Ex needs a hug too, oh look they're buddies now, oh yeah they went to war, person you're talking about hears you cliche, questionable magic actually, see you on the other side of the war!, unnecessary sheep violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyEyedCrow/pseuds/MistyEyedCrow
Summary: In a world where everyone is expected to have their own dragons by the time they are 18, Xisuma struggles with a dragon who is less than pleased about this whole arrangement. With danger looming over the town, will Xisuma be able to work with his dragon in time to defend his home?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), well at least for now - Relationship
Comments: 77
Kudos: 224





	1. Xisuma has a lucky find, and some good friends

"There." Ren's voice rang softly from behind, pointing at his screen. The four of them crowded behind him, looking through the zoomed lens to see five dragons, laying down in the clearing in front. They all seemed to be asleep, though the one sleeping slightly higher than the rest had one eye open, trained on the rest.

"Dibs on the girl!" Cleo laughed, pointing at a purple one with smaller golden horns, wings wrapped around two other dragons on either side. 

Ren and Doc bickered between themselves on the two dragons by the purple one as Keralis slid up beside Xisuma, tapping his shoulder. He started, before raising an eyebrow at Keralis who looked very nervous all of a sudden. "Are you sure we should go after them, Shashwami? They're clearly a pack."

Xisuma looked down at the dragons, noting the white one as their leader. He shrugged. "Well, we're going to be training together anyway. It's better we catch them all than some and tear the pack apart."

"Better none..." He barely made out Keralis's mumble, straining his ears to hear it. Sighing, he squeezed the other's shoulder comfortingly, though also as a warning. Those types of thoughts were dangerous.

"Not now..." He muttered, gently steering the other away from their companions. As much as he trusted and loved his friends, he knew they were raised with certain ideas pushed into their heads. It would do them no good if they overhead Keralis.

Raising his voice now, he pointed at the last dragon, sleep next to the trio. "Hey, how about that white, red and gold one over there? He's the biggest in the pack." 

Keralis looked unsure, tapping his fingers against his thighs. That was his tell. Still, he seemed to catch on what Xisuma was doing, sighing even as he replied. "Sure..."

It was enough, at least for now.

"Are you sure this is enough?" Turning to Ren with a jolt, he relaxed as he saw the vials Doc made loaded into a crossbow, ready for fire. Similarly, Cleo was fishing for hers in her backpack, ready to capture her dragon.

Doc scoffed, loading his own. "Trust me, it'll work, I made them myself. We're aiming for our own dragons, correct?"

"Yes, that's right." Xisuma loaded his crossbow, watching Keralis carefully as he did. He knew the other was the most reluctant to this, but he'd rather force his friend through this than let his guardians deal with him.

It wouldn't be pretty that way.

"Ready?" Cleo whispered, raising her crossbow. The rest followed suit, Xisuma locking down on the white dragon, the leader of the pack. A chorus of quiet "yes" rang out, seeming too loud in the quiet forest.

"3, 2, 1...fire!" With a shout, all five arrows launched downwards, sailing through the air and sinking down into the five dragons below. Almost at once, the purple one jolted awake with a terrible roar, spinning to look at her fellow dragons. The two white dragons were up on shaky legs, roaring at the trees beside them. The smaller green and red dragons could barely stand up before collapsing, out instantly like a light.

They watched with a mix of horror and fascination as the purple one readied to blow out flames, only to realise she couldn't. Stumbling around, she collapsed on top of the two dragons, chest heaving. The biggest dragon was next, spinning around and looking at the forest around him until he fell, eyes sliding shut.

The white one, however, never panicked, only looking at his pack with a sort of resigned look. Even as he fell to the ground, he only raised his head, looking directly at the hunting party with eyes so piercing it chilled Xisuma to the bone. That feeling lingered even as those eyes closed, leaving him with a small twinge of regret.

The others laughed in triumph, quickly sliding down to see their catch. For once, Xisuma stayed as silent as Keralis, slowly descending with the other. "We did it!" Doc and Ren's chants rose from below, doing nothing to soothe the slight guilt in his chest.

What had he done?

Saved his friends, his thoughts reasoned. Letting out a long breath, he finally caught up to the rest, inspecting the dragons. Up close, he could admire the beauty in them, though part of him ached to complete the next part of their task.

In front of him, Doc was already getting started, pulling out chains and a muzzle which he fitted carefully over the red one. He knew this was standard behavior when capturing dragons, but some part of him ached to see the beast caught in chains. He was beginning to understand Keralis's point of view.

Nothing in theory could havr prepared him for this. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he walked over to the white one, secretly calmed by the fact that it was knocked out. Almost in a trance, he fitted the necessary chains over the dragon, stopping only when he reached the neck. The dragon was wearing a necklace with a strange but familiar symbol, cracked through the middle, a necklace too delicate to have been made by the dragon himself.

Had the dragon been captured before?

Keeping that to himself, he finished fitting the chains before stepping back. Looking around, he could see that everyone else including Keralis was finished, dragons all in their proper bonds. Of course, the bindings were less tight in Keralis's case, but at least he did it.

"Shall we wake them?" He asked, seeing the others pack up their things. They all nodded, stepping towards their own dragons. They had to do this next part alone.

Whispering the incarnation, he watched with bated breath as his dragon slowly stirred, heart beating faster. The white dragon opened his eyes, widened his mouth and...just let out a breath. Xisuma himself took a deep breath, readying himself.

"Bow your head and yield, and you will be mine." The dragon made a noise suspiciously close to a snort, before yelping as the chains grew tighter. Xisuma sighed, seeing the chains start to dig into flesh. "The longer you wait, the more it will hurt. Please, just yield."

Still, the white dragon stared stonily at him, unreacting. Looking straight back at him, he noticed the purple and red dragon looking directly at the white one, out of the corner of his eye. If they wanted their dragons, he had to make the white one yield, somehow.

Xisuma stepped forward, putting his hand on the muzzle. The dragon just stared at him, though looking more guarded than angry. "You know they won't yield til you do, and they're hurting right now. Please, I promise you won't be separated forever."

The white dragon closed his eyes, contemplating. The chains grew tighter once more, and he heard a cry from one of the other dragons. The white dragon seemed to deflate at that, opening its eyes and fixing him a look, as if reminding him of his promise, before lowering its head. 

Almost instantly, all the dragons lowered their head, though the purple dragon still growled as she did so. Xisuma felt relief more than triumph, sliding his own necklace over the dragon. "Thank you."

With a snap, he broke all the chains on his dragon, watching as it shook them off freely, testing its wings. "Down." He commanded, seeing the dragon do exactly as he asked, though looking very unhappy as it did so. Around him, the other dragons did the same for his companions, as they all readied themselves for their first flight.

Pulling himself up on the dragon's back, he felt a rush of excitement amidst the tension, picking up the reins with a tentative smile. It had been his dream since he was a child, to one day have his own dragon companion. No matter what would happen when they got home, his dragon was gorgeous. It would be enough to satisfy his parents.

He hoped they would become close, like the older folks with their dragons.

"Let's go!" With a shout, he tugged gently on the reins, watching with inner glee as his dragon spread its feathery wings, pure white and beautiful, bringing them upwards with a powerful flap. Whooping as he felt the rush of wind, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness, thinking of his brother. Would he be angry that Xisuma got a dragon?

Shaking off his thoughts, he placed one hand on his dragon's neck, rubbing the scales carefully. He hadn't noticed before, but there seemed to be little bumps on it's back, as if they were wounds that never fully healed.

What happened to his dragon?

"Ahead!" He heard Cleo shout, directing her dragon downwards to the waiting town folks. All five of them descended carefully, hearing the cheers of their neighbours and the roars of their dragons. Landing carefully, he slid off to see his parents running towards him with wide smiles, arms open for a hug.

He pretended not to see his brother, slinking away into the town.

"We're proud of you, son." He smiled, basking in their pride, feeling like he was finally part of the town he'd lived in all his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot.
> 
> It became a multi-chapter story.
> 
> Enjoy, assuming i don't abandon it like most of my stories over the years :")
> 
> (p.s. I don't plan on it)


	2. Xisuma finds better companions than his dragon (whoops)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got posted to the course/school i wanted so let me bless you with a chapter <3
> 
> wonder if any of you can guess my country and age with that information haha

Xisuma sighed, holding himself back from saying something he might regret as he closed the barn door. Inside, he heard his dragon make a sound he had begun to associate with swearing, if the amount of times his dragon had said that in the past two hours was any clue. The bruises on his skin seemed to berate him for his mistake, a constant ache in his affected side.

He supposed it was kind of his fault, he didn't mean to command his dragon to 'come here'. It just slipped out. Still, it was enough to anger his dragon, who did not hesitate to show exactly how mad he was. His right side was aching from the repeated tail hits, his nerves were thrumming with misplaced energy, his head was hurting from the mental games he'd been playing with his dragon. It was draining.

See, he usually prided himself on being a very calm man. But right now, all he wanted to do was to punch something.

"Hey X!" He turned around, seeing Doc with the red dragon tagging along, untethered. "How's it going?"

"Not good. He still won't talk to me." He sighed, rubbing his arm. Who would've thought that he, out of everyone in his circle, would struggle the most with dragon taming? From his memory, Ren did the worst in that class, yet the last he heard, he and Iskall were getting on pretty well.

"Oh, that sounds like Grian all right." The red dragon laughed, a low rumbling sound that made him jump. After spending so much time with his own dragon, it was jarring to hear a dragon talk. 

"So that's his name..." He mumbled to himself, though Mumbo definitely heard him, judging from the quiet snort from him.

The dragon shook his head, holding out a claw awkwardly. "I'm Mumbo, by the way. I don't believe we've properly met before." 

Xisuma smiled a quickly shook his claw, still cautious of being around Mumbo, his bruises serving as a warning. "Hello Mumbo, how's the training been?" He looked over at Doc, who suddenly seemed more excited.

"It's been quite fun, actually, we're trying to figure out a way to set fire to the arrows that Doc fires while flying!" Mumbo was beaming, arms waving as he spoke, prompting an amused smirk from Doc.

"Yeah, or that would be the plan, if someone would stop burning my trident instead." Mumbo pouted, wings drooping in a way that made both of them laugh.

"That was one time!" Mumbo said defensively, claws held crossed over his heart. "And everything you throw or shoot looks the same when it's whizzing past my head!"

Xisuma chuckled, a sly grin on his face, pointing at Doc. "Careful, I'm pretty sure he sleeps with that thing. You better not destroy it." He dodged Doc's trident throw on pure instinct, Mumbo's laughter joining his as Doc raised his hand, calling the trident back to him.

"Say that again, I dare you." Doc growled menacingly, though deep down they both knew he was just trying to be scary. Honestly, it didn't work anymore.

"Well, I better be off then, goodbye!" He dodged the second throw before jogging off, hearing Doc's shouts and Mumbo's stifled laughs even as he rounded the corner.

Once out of sight, he couldn't help but sigh. The lingering feeling of contentment couldn't stop the rising hurt in his chest, the selfish part of him that wished his dragon would just... be a friend. The part of him that wanted a companion, someone to stick by him through thick and thin. Seeing Doc and Mumbo did nothing to soothe this part of him, if anything it made him long for it even more.

Sure, despite everything he did understand why Grian was acting this way. He'd essentially separated him from his pack, which was weird in itself, a dragon having a pack. He'd locked him up in a dusty old barn, making it so his dragon could only depend on him. He'd shown he had the power to control him.

Out loud, it sounded horrible.

But that was the whole identity of the town, generations of town folks had managed to tame and forge bonds with their dragons. Surely, it would have stopped by now it was wrong.

Deep down, he knew it was all just for a symbol of strength. The bigger the dragon, the less anyone would mess with you. Yet, without the dragons, they would never have made it this far, never would have defended their lands as long as they did.

Without the dragons, their town would have already lost.

Shaking his head, he looked up in front of him, surprised to see their town inn. It had become more of a pub than an inn these days, what with the fight between their town and the kingdom surrounding them, no one really came over to visit. Still, maybe it was a good thing he was here, he could talk to Joe, he knew he was always available for a chat. Plus, Cleo was always going on and on about how wise Joe was.

Maybe Joe could help him.

Pushing open the inn doors, he heard the tinkling of the chimes signal his arrival. Surprisingly, seated at the bar table was TFC, a war hero in their town, chatting with Joe who was busy wiping the glasses. On Joe's shoulder sat a tiny white dragon he hadn't seen before, staring at him as it blew out some steam.

"Hey Sizuma." TFC grunted, not even bothering to turn around. Joe paused, looking up and seeing him approach the table.

"Howdy Xisuma, here for your first drink?" He smiled kindly, and something in his chest relaxed in his tone.

"Not today." He shrugged, pulling up a seat by TFC. "Who's the little guy?"

Joe smiled, setting down the glass gently before scooping up the dragon and guiding it down. It let out a small chirp, hopping off Joe's hand onto the table and scrambling to climb on Xisuma's arm. "I call this one Apollo, god of healing and achery amongst other things, we need all the help we can get. Plus, this little one likes to sing." As if on cue, the little dragon opened it's mouth to chirp, high pitched sounds that sounded more like an alarm than singing.

Smiling, he stroked the dragons back, causing it to start purring loudly, pushing back against his hand. He couldn't help but feel soothed by the dragon.

TFC watched on, a soft bitter smile on his lips. Joe turned around, pouring out a cold drink before pushing it to him. "Caught him a few days ago, wandering outside the inn. Seems like he bonded well with Athena."

Xisuma hummed quietly, playing with Apollo the dragon. The little white dragon reminded him of his own dragon waiting back at home, an aching feeling in his chest resurfacing.

Almost as if he could hear his thoughts, Joe pulled a chair over, sitting in front of him. "How's your training been? I heard they're ready to send the new kids in, the situation's getting pretty bad out there."

Xisuma sighed, setting down the now snoozing dragon and sipping from his glass. He trusted Joe and TFC with his life, and he knew they would not judge him, no matter what. He was safe to be truthful. "I don't know, it's not going well. How do you get a dragon to open up to you?"

TFC folded his arms, looking away from the two as if seeing something they couldn't. "You just have to show that you're there for them, show that you're not going to use them, treat them like an equal. And sure, it may take time, but eventually you'll make it. And then...just treasure your time together, who knows how long it'll last."

Joe wordlessly poured more drink into TFC's mug, hearing a small grunt in response. Picking up the white dragon, he looked at it, seeing it settle down quietly in his palm. 

"You know, I've tamed a lot of dragons over the years, and all of them are different, all of them are special. All of them have their own story. Now, I don't know about your dragon, but something tells me there's a reason he's not opening up that easily. Might I suggest less time forcing him to train, and more time just talking to him? It helps, really." Joe said, scratching a little spot on the dragon that made it snuggle closer.

Xisuma stared down at his drink, deep in thought. "But how, when he can't even stand being in the same place as me? When I need him to at least follow me willingly so I can let him meet his pack again?"

Joe and TFC shared a look over their glasses. "He has a pack?"

Nodding, he stuck up his right hand, showing five fingers. "Mumbo, Iskall, False, Bdubs and himself. Five of us captured them." He listed off each one, seeing a deep frown appear on TFC's face.

"Dragons are solitary creatures, there's no reason for them to form a pack." TFC muttered, stirring his mug in thought.

"Well mine formed one too, because...they're a family." Joe realised, looking over at Xisuma who looked a little lost. "I think there's a reason your dragon is closed off, and I don't think it's a nice one. My dragons are what most consider runts, they were abandoned and left to fend for themselves at a young age. Whenever I introduce a new one, they get very defensive until they realise they're all the same, then they become close, like a family."

"...So what you're saying is his dragon's got some tragic backstory? Or all of them, for that matter?" TFC mused, leaning back on his chair. "Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you, kid."

Xisuma shook his head, looking at his almost empty glass in slight despair. "What should I do, then?"

Joe and TFC both gave him a pitying smile. "That's something you've got to figure out yourself. No dragon can be tamed the same way as another."

Of course, he wasn't going to get his answer. Sighing, he pushed his empty glass forward, standing up as he did. "I should head back then, pick off something for my dragon to eat."

Joe nodded, picking up his glass to place in a basin, wandering off to wash it. TFC turned around in his chair, fixing him a strange look. "You know, you remind me of myself. Old dogmeat wasn't easy to tame too, but... once we got past that, we worked together like a dream." Again, with that wavering smile. "Good luck kid, hope you'll learn to work with yours.

Xisuma nodded, unsure of how to respond. He watched as TFC turned back around, nursing his mug, watched as Dionysus the dragon climbed up his leg to settle on his lap. The man may have lost everything, but he'd found an unlikely home in the quiet inn in their town.

Perhaps he'd find one too, with his dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dogmeat... yeah I'm that uncreative...
> 
> also, i'm sorry this took a while, I took a shower the other day and had such good ideas flowing that I managed to change part of my plot by the time I got out of it :")
> 
> don't worry, it still works just fine! it's just that, I now have super-specific details that I can try to work into the main story because i spent way too long detailing things that might not even make it into the book other than vague hints :"")
> 
> this is probably why I've never finished a published story in my life before...


	3. Xisuma realises he's made a mistake...or two...

This was it, he thought, the perfect bait to get his dragon out.

He slammed open the doors, a wide smile on his face. Inside, Grian blinked slowly, one eye staring blearily back, clearly having just woken up. Still, he was not going to let fatigue stop his whole plan. "Wake up, we're going flying!"

Grian let out an unimpressed snort, closing back his eye. Seeing that, Xisuma folded his arms firmly, raising his voice. "No no, don't be like that, you haven't stretched your wings in weeks! We need this!"

Grian covered his head with his arms, folding his wings tightly against his back as if to say 'nope!'. Xisuma only grinned, stepping forward while rubbing his hands together with glee. He couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"Everyone will be there."

His eye jolted open, Grian lifting his head to look at him. His head was tilted to the side, shock imminent in his face. He could already hear the question in his mind.

"Yep, you're flying with your pack and I'm flying with my... group. Please? I swear I won't command you into anything you don't want." He pleaded, hoping his gamble would pay off. They'd never been able to get past leaving the barn, let alone flying. He'd hoped having the pack there would help, and so they were all already waiting for them at the edge of the forest.

He didn't know what he'd do if Grian said no.

A few tense seconds passed, his smile dropping as it ticked on by. Surely it would be illogical to say no, right? He must be sick of the barn by now. Plus, the whole reason his dragon agreed to be his was that he could see his pack again. 

A few more seconds passed.

Then, an acknowledging grunt.

Begrudging as it was, it was still enough. Clasping his hands together, he allowed the grin to spread on his face once more. "Great! Let me just..." Whispering a few words, he watched as his necklace sparked and faded, signalling the release of the spell. They could leave the barn.

Running to the doors of the barn, he beckoned the dragon forward. He could almost feel the dragon's eye roll at the back of his head, though the sound of shuffling feet signalled that his dragon was cooperating, for once. 

Outside, he'd already cleared enough space for them to take off. Turning around, he just looked at the dragon wordlessly, who only grumbled before getting down, just enough for him to climb on.

They'd already gone further than they usually did.

"Let's go!" He tried not to let the smirk dip in his voice, but judging from the low grumbling from his dragon as they took off, it didn't work. Flying, soaring over his town, he spotted the large wings of Bdubs, or 'Bubbles' according to Keralis.

He wondered what Grian would do if he tried to call him a nickname.

"Down there please." He was careful to phrase it as a request, not wanting a temper tantrum in front of his friends. To his relief, Grian was still being cooperative, though it was probably more because he hadn't seen pack in so long. He felt his stomach drop as they swooped down quickly, maybe a little too fast...

Crashing straight into Mumbo and Iskall, he felt his whole body jerk on impact, held in place only by the little buckle he'd begged Doc to make after capturing his dragon. Below them, he heard the two dragon struggle whilst growling, quickly unbuckling himself and sliding down Grian's back while he could. Sure enough, the three dragons started 'fighting', leaving the other two to watch lazily.

"Does this happen often?" He sidled up to Keralis, who'd been organising hunting trips with the other dragons for a while. Keralis opened his mouth to answer, but Bdubs beat him to it.

"Don't worry, they always play like this. Worse case is just a few bruises." With a clumsy wink, he rose to his feet, padding off with False to break up the little fight.

Xisuma sighed, leaning against Keralis who immediately put his arm around his shoulder. Part of him was worried for his dragon, remembering the little bumps on his back, but another part reasoned that they would never hurt each other. Right? 

Keralis's hand rubbed his shoulder gently, comfortingly. "Relax, Shashwami, they're always doing this, messing around. And they're fine as long as False is here, she's like their mother." Ignoring the dirty look False shot the pair of them as she butted into the fight, he forced Xisuma to face him, smiling. "Today we're just here to have some fun." 

Xisuma nodded, looking back over his shoulder at the dragons. False was holding both Mumbo and Grian by their horns, holding them at arm's length as they struggled to hit each other. Iskall and Bdubs were now standing by the rest of his group, laughing and watching the scene in front of them. They just looked so at ease with each other, as if they were supposed to be there, together, at that instant. It all felt natural.

"Are you done?" False's voice rumbled as the two dragons stopped their struggling, looking at them with apparent exasperation. Mumbo and Grian looked at each other before lowering their heads, nodding. Wordlessly, she let go of them, glaring at them as they rubbed their horns with clear grimaces. All fell quiet, looking between the pair with bated breaths.

"So..." Keralis cleared his throat, interrupting in the silence. "Shall we go hunting?" 

\-----

"That was needlessly violent." Doc muttered, pushing his packed food around. Xisuma found himself nodding along with the rest, looking back up at the dragons seated a fair bit away, tearing into the carcasses of their prey. Halfway through their flight, they had developed a little bit of a competition, which escalated into Bdubs tearing after a herd of sheep, claws ripping through a few stray ones as his jaws snapped on a big group. It was a bloody mess.

They unanimously agreed to eat their lunch away from their dragons.

Xisuma sighed, leaning back against the boulder as he watched the dragons, Grian in particular, interact. He noticed how he seemed more relaxed around his pack, less guarded when eating. Watched as he bit off Mumbo's sheep's head, laughing as the other swatted lightly at him. It was like watching a real family interact, one built on love, not fueled by competition and jealousy.

Would he ever build a bond that strong?

He sighed, looking down at the box containing his lunch. Part of him knew this still was not the solution to his problems, but a temporary band aid. Bribing his dragon with pack visits would only work for so long before irreversibly tearing his relationship with Grian apart.

He thought back to the quiet, sunlit bar, to Joe and TFC and the parade of dragons in there. He knew he had to do something to start their relationship, but part of him felt out of depth, like he had nothing to talk to his dragon about. They were world's apart, it was near impossible to connect with Grian, the moody dragon who wanted nothing to do with him.

He looked back up at the dragon pack, watching with his heart sinking as False wrapped her wing around Grian. How could he even dream of getting close to him, when there was so few he would open up with?

His gaze lingered on the pack, catching a red glint in the treeline, just darting out of sight. He recognised it easily, having spent his entire childhood with the man behind the helmet. What was he doing here?

Sure, he knew he lived in this part of the woods, but part of him thought he would never see him again. Thought he would avoid them at all cost. Still, he had questions and a need to explain himself. Setting his lunch aside, he gave Doc an easy shrug at his questioning look, turning around and darting off into the forest.

He didn't notice Grian's eyes trained on him as he left.

Running after the retreating figure, part of him wondered if he'd meant to be seen and caught, if he wanted to speak to Xisuma as much as he wanted to speak to him. Still, seeing those eyes bore into him, as the man turned, robbed him of all the words left unsaid between them, rendering him speechless.

"What do you want?" The voice gruffed out, those eyes as sharp as knifes, shoulders meek as anything. "Shouldn't you be back there with your dragon?" The word dragon was like poison on his tongue, leaving a bitter aftertaste in their mouth.

Xisuma stared back into the red lens of the helmet, looking right into his brother's eyes, feeling like time stopped between them. Those eyes never changed over the years, still dark yet expressive, revealing all the hurt underneath the anger. All the guilt he carried ever since he saw his brother walk away at the mere sight of his dragon seemed to drop heavily on his shoulders, forcing him to slump his shoulders awkwardly.

"Look...I'm sorry I broke our pact. But, we were kids! We didn't know what was best for our town-"

The laughter seemed to slice right into his heart, tearing open the excuses he'd been telling himself from the start. He watched in silence as his brother's tough facade seemed to crack, hysterical in his humour. "Our town? The town that tossed me aside, shunned me for my so-called weakness?"

Xisuma took a step forward, arms rising towards his brother, only to feel the knives dig deeper as his brother flinched backwards. The chuckles died down, leaving the tears running down his brother's face under the red lens, clear under the sunlight. "Let's be clear on one thing. That's not my town anymore, Xisuma."

"Ex, come on-"

"No!" He thundered, stepping backwards as if burnt. The silence between them was devastating. He let out a bitter laugh, looking away from Xisuma with a halfhearted shrug. "No. I guess now I know where your loyalty lies."

The wave of guilt finally crashed over him, breaking the dam of tears that slowly leaked from his eyes. His brother's eyes searched his, looking for something he could not find, before turning away with a defeated huff. He watched, wordlessly, still as a statue burning with shame as his own brother turned his back, walking back to the forest where he came from.

The wind brushed gently against his fragile frame, as if afraid of blowing him back into dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this took a while again...i have no excuse this time :")
> 
> on the other hand, i wrote more words, does that make up for it?
> 
> this wuhan thing in my country is getting scary and frustrating


	4. Xisuma unloads on an unwilling therapist, and then fixes it all, somehow

"You know, I really don't know what to do." Xisuma piped up, fingers trailing aimlessly through the dirt on the floor. "I feel like there's nothing I can say to redeem myself."

Silence answered him, save for the light patters of rain against the roof. By the dim light of the lantern he'd carried in, he could tell the other was less than interested in what he had to say. Still, there was something comforting in confessing to the silence.

"We used to be really close, him and I. We'd play together, we'd study together, we'd dream of riding our dragons together, to defend our home. Then...it changed. We were getting older, and my parents were putting pressure on him to work on his training, as the older son."

A quiet shuffle.

"We stopped being together, he slowly became more reclusive. I'd catch him on some bad days, sitting by our lake in the forest, just thinking. He'd say nothing, even when I joined him on that bank." He thought back to those moments, squeezing his brother's hand only to feel nothing in response.

"On his 18th birthday...he set off into the forest at the break of dawn, determined to catch his dragon. My parents, elated as they were, invited the whole town to a feast that would begin when he returned."

A soft exhale.

"I don't know what happened that day, in that forest. All I know is hours passed quickly by with no sign of him, and still, the hopeful expression did not fall from my mother's face. One by one, the townsfolk left, some sure that he was dead. My parents stayed, to the end." His mind drifted back to that fateful day, watching the trees with dwindling hope. He was so afraid.

"Then, as the sun was setting, he emerged from the trees, taking a single step before falling to his knees. He was injured, to say the least, slashed up by what I assumed was a dragon." He let out a shaky sigh, remembering the blood, the gasps and the disappointment.

"My parents did nothing, staring at him in shock as the rest of the town murmured between themselves. They had a choice, their own dignity, or their son. They chose themselves. In his injury, they rejected him as their son and left with the townsfolk."

He leaned back against the hay bales, ripping the fallen hay apart in his hands. "I dragged him to the inn, there was so much blood everywhere, and my hands were slipping. God knows how i managed to make it there, but Joe helped me treat his wounds and nurse him back to health."

"Still, it was draining for him. Who'd want to stay where they weren't welcome? Where their own family has rejected them? So, he left. I woke up one morning to an empty bed and a note." 

He still had that note, tucked into a hidden book in his room. He wondered what his parents would think if they knew he'd helped his brother against their will. Still, he would never forget the moment he read the note, running off into the forest to search for his brother to no avail. 

"Up till today, I don't know where he lives. Not near our town, definitely, I've spent years searching in these parts. But every so often, I would get another note or message telling me where to go, and I'd find him there. The first time he contacted me, I promised to him that I would never catch a dragon, to guarantee that I could keep him in my life." Xisuma laughed quietly. 

"I wish I knew where he lived, then I could apologise. God, I have so much to say to him, but I wasted my only chance. He's not going to want to see me now."

He looked up now, seeing his dragon not even looking at him, but at the front corner of the barn with a vaguely thoughtful expression. Silence stretched for a moment, before Grian huffed, looking at him as if asking why he was still here.

Sighing, Xisuma wrapped his arms around his knees, looking down. The rain was beginning to slow down, but he was still stuck in the barn until it subsided. With his grumpy dragon, who had yet to utter a single word to him.

"How about you, Gee-ar-ian? Any stories to share?"

He probably deserved the answering hit.

\-----

"Xisuma." He whirled around, seeing Ex standing there in the alley by his house, arms wrapped protectively around himself. With a sudden rush of emotion, he ran towards his brother, throwing his arms around him in an enveloping hug.

"Ex, I'm so sorry, I-" 

Ex immediately slid out from underneath the hug, an expression torn between understanding and disgust. He put one hand up, between them, signalling for him to stop. "I heard you last night."

Xisuma froze, thinking back to what he said last night. Nothing bad, surely. He looked at his brother, waiting patiently as he searched for the right words to say.

"You know...I'm not mad that you got a dragon. We both knew that promise would never hold, you're obsessed with the idea of having a companion." Ex scoffed lightly. "I just don't get why you didn't have the decency to tell me, at least, in all the times we met. I had to find out by hearing our parents boasting in the town square while you were off on your quest."

"I just...didnt want to ruin the mood, sour our relationship." This time Ex snorted, raising an eyebrow at his statement.

"Shit job you did at that."

Xisuma sighed, furling and unfurling his fists. "Look, I'm sorry for not telling you beforehand. I'll do anything to make this right. Please, Exy."

He looked up as his brother let out a small hum, heart beating softly in anticipation. It was then that a small, genuine smile started to creep up Ex's face, eyes flashing briefly with the same spark he'd seen in his brother as a child, racing together in the forest. A spark that told him everything would be okay. He allowed a matching smile on his own face, hesitantly.

"You could start by grovelling at my feet, how about that?"

"Rabbit meat for dinner?"

"...That works too."

"Catch you there!" With a laugh, he ran off towards the jungle, his cursing brother hot on his heels.

In a parallel world, two brothers sat by a lake, silent in nature. One squeezes his brother's hand, expecting nothing, only to feel a small, answering squeeze, like a thousand words passing between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm not even going to pretend like my upload schedule isn't a mess at this point :")
> 
> I've got to say though, no future is a great album to put on when writing, anyone here vibes with EDEN too? :) 
> 
> In other news, I'm actually working- briefly, that is. It's literally just two days of filing lmaoo but hey, at least I've found something productive to do in my life, other than cca and writing!


	5. Xisuma finds out that his brother really doesn't mix well with dragons

Xisuma heard him before he saw him, looking up from his desk at the sound of tapping against glass. By his dim light, he could see a faint figure waiting by his window, perched on the tree outside. The red glint told him exactly who was hounding after him in the dead of the night.

Releasing a long drawn sigh, he made to open the window. Ever since they had made up, they had taken to seeing each other more often, almost like an apology to all the years they had missed. He now even knew where Ex lived, and it was a two day's walk from their town.

Why was he here?

Unlocking the latch, he allowed his brother in, breath hitching at the sight. His brother clearly fought his way to their town, clear slashes on his arms and chest that could only come from a sword. Ex gritted his teeth, looking at his brother incredulously.

"Are you just going to look at me?" 

Shaking his head, he went to retrive a box of medical supplies, and a potion he'd bought on a visit to another town. Ex settled down on his chair, wincing at the pain in his cuts. He offered the health potion to Ex, who looked unsure, eyeing the potion as if slightly guilty.

"Take it, I won't need it anytime soon. Plus, I could just fly over to that town now, unlike before. Hopefully." 

Mumbling something under his breath, Ex took the potion, muttering a quiet 'thanks' before downing it. Xisuma fussed around him, watching the wounds close up as he delicately wiped away the blood. Ex stayed quiet, squirming slightly, not wanting to look at his brother.

Xisuma threw aside the bloody cloths carelessly when done, fixing Ex with a long look. "You need somewhere to stay, don't you? You're here without a bag, which means either you've left your home in a hurry or you're planning to leech off me."

Ex waved him off easily, making a move to get up. "It's fine, I'll be out of your hair by morning."

"You're injured, which means something chased you from home. You can't afford to stay at Joe's, you don't have money or the patience to deal with five dragons..."

"I'm fine, so stop bugging me-"

"You can't stay here, our parents might see you... maybe down by the barn? There's enough space even with Grian in there."

"Are you even listening?"

Xisuma stood up, looking at his brother fiercely. "It's okay to ask for help, you know. It won't kill you to accept it once in a while."

A few tense seconds passed, the two looking at each other with flashing eyes, challenging. Then Ex relaxed, sighing as he looked away. 

"Fine."

Xisuma hummed under his breath, tugging his brother along to sit on the edge of his bed. He looked at his brother, down to his shaky hands, before looking back at him. "What happened out there?"

"They've made it to our borders. They destroyed my house, set fire to my pens. They killed the dogs. I took my sword and ran. I don't think there's anything left of it." The monotone way his brother said it was frankly concerning, but they had a bigger fish to fry.

"So...they're in? I thought the Magic Kingdom was that way?" Xisuma frowned, trying to imagine their maps.

"Didn't you hear? Python was sent to all the surrounding towns, to warn them of an attack. Seems like the three kings have fallen."

"...That means they have our potions, they have our amulets, they have...everything..." Xisuma gasped, looking at his brother in fear. "Who's left?"

Ex shrugged, looking down. "Well the Elementals are still alive, but it seems like most of the remaining magical kingdoms have fallen. And out of our three central kingdoms, the Magic Kingdom went down first."

They both fell in silence, thinking. It meant they would probably dispatch every dragon rider, regardless of age, to the war. He knew the war was important, it had been fought for generations, way before he was even a child. When negotiations fell through back then, for the sharing of magic, they went to war. A slow war, a cold war, but it seemed to become much more heated recently. Outside of their bubble, no one else trusted their magic. And, if all the kingdoms fell, the magic would die with them.

Ex sighed, rubbing his brother's arm comfortingly. "I know it seems dire, but don't worry about it. It would be hard to defeat the Elementals, especially with Queen Stress at the reins." He smiled lightly. "Plus, you would kick all their asses."

"But Grian..." He sighed, looking out of the window. The sun was beginning to rise, birds calling to signal the start of another long day. "You know I don't get along with my dragon, right? You expect me to go to war?"

Ex snorted, looking at his brother with a sad smile. "You don't have much of a choice. You have a dragon."

They both went quiet, letting the birds fill in the silence. Xisuma felt his brother's hand shift, rubbing comforting circles on the back on his hand. He let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"We should get going. Before they wake up." Xisuma finally said, standing up. His brother followed suit, following behind him quietly as he climbed out of the window, sliding down the pipe Ex had used to get to his room.

Silently, almost serenely, they both started the walk towards the barn a little ways down the small path. The whole time, all Xisuma could think about was the looming possibility of war, of having to charge into battle. Sure, some part of him always dreamed of playing the hero, of saving their kingdom from an attack.

Still, every hero needs a sidekick and his sidekick could not stand his guts.

Soon enough, they reached the barn doors, looming ahead of them. Something settled in the pit of his something, a bad feeling about something he didn't know. If he strained his ears enough, he could hear a low growling.

It was his imagination, right?

Pushing open the barn doors carefully, he peeked inside, seeing Grian up, surprisingly. He was looking around, disturbed, clearly sniffing out something.

"Good morning Grian, I brought you a roommate!" Those cold eyes settled on him, watching him guardedly. Xisuma shrugged it off, gesturing his brother in.

"This is Ex, my brother. He's going to be staying here for a while." Xisuma tugged on his brother's hesitant arm, pulling him into the barn. Maybe this would be the thing to get him over his fear of dragons. 

In that moment, something flickered in Grian's eyes, and before he knew it, a scaly claw shot out and curled around his figure, pulling him forward into a stumble. Landing on his hands, he whipped his head around to see Ex backed against the door, terror in his features. From where he was, he could see Grian tensed up, staring straight at Ex. 

"Woah!" He pushed himself quickly to his feet, attempting to move past Grian, only to find himself fallen against his tail this time. Grian had drawn himself taller, glaring down at Ex.

"Enemy." Grian growled deeply, causing all his hair to stand on end. Judging by the look in Ex's eyes, he too was aftaid. A scarily familiar light shone on Ex, getting stronger. "Prey."

"No, he's not, Grian!" Xisuma shouted, as Ex finally has the sense to duck out of the way, leaving the door behind him charred in his place. Grian roared, turning his head to a now cornered Ex as the light shone again.

Xisuma took a deep breath, seeing Ex's fear, spurring him on. Closing his eyes, he let the words go, hoping that he wouldn't ruin everything he'd worked for in the last few weeks.

"Grian, stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Fireopal_Butterfly suggested to give Grian something in that stinky old barn...
> 
> so I gave him some i s s u e s
> 
> and yeah I'm aware it's been almost two weeks...I honestly have no excuse? I've just been distracted :/
> 
> hope you enjoyed! :)


	6. Xisuma has real good conflict management skills

The effect was instantaneous. Grian froze in his place, the fire in his mouth dying down in a flash. Fists clenched around nothing, Ex sagged and slid down the wall, his whole body trembling. His eyes seemed haunted, distant, not even registering what was happening in front of him. Silence fell upon the three, broken only by Ex's occasional gasps.

"Grian." Xisuma started, seeing the other swing his head around to stare at him. Those eyes were filled with a raging fire, but he didn't seem... mad. It went deeper than anger, deeper than mindless fury. "Why?" He whispered, knowing better than to approach either of them.

Grian lowered his head, sniffing around the barn before growling again. Ex flinched, trying to curl in on himself even more.

"Okay." Xisuma mumbled to himself, pulling out a small communicating device, finding Keralis's name. The only person he was sure would be able to help Ex in his current state. Quickly typing a message to him, he glanced up at the two of them. Grian seemed more lost now, looking between Ex and him with barely veiled confusion.

"Ex." He raised his voice, trying to get his brother's attention. His brother didn't seem to hear him. Slowly, he walked towards his brother, making sure he could see his hands even as he squatted down in front of him. "Hey Ex, you hear me? Keralis is coming, okay? Just...he'll take you somewhere safe. Just hold on, he'll be here soon."

"...Okay." His voice was soft, so small compared to his usual loud self, it broke his heart. Sitting down in front of his brother, he gently stroked his brother's shaking hands, willing Keralis to hurry over.

It seemed like forever before he heard a hesitant knock on the door, a kind of politeness he could only expect from Keralis. Pulling Ex to his feet carefully, he ushered his brother over to the door, casting an unsteady eye over Grian. Grian still didn't move. Still tense, he opened the barn door.

"Keralis... Grian scared him, I don't know why... could he stay at your place, please? It's the only place without dragons, well other than Bdubs, but he could stay with Scar and Cub." He said softly, low enough that Ex couldn't hear him.

"Not a problem." Keralis nodded, though looking at him and Grian with wide eyes. "Will you be okay?"

Looking back over his shoulder, he watched as Grian tensed up, staring straight at them, though making no moves forward. Sighing, he looked back at Keralis. "Yeah... we will be. Take care of him Keralis."

Nodding, Keralis took Ex by the shoulder, offering an easy smile. "Come on, Ex, buddy, let's go see my place, alright? It's been too long!" Guiding Ex down the path, Keralis shot him a smile and a nod, reassuring. Xisuma let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"...I'm sorry." He thought heard Ex mutter, quietly, even as the duo walked too far for him to respond.

Shaking his head, he turned back into his barn, closing the door with a resounding thud.

They were both quiet for a moment, letting the morning events wash over themselves. Steadying himself, Xisuma took a few steps forward, feeling the tension and anger start to seep through.

"Why would you do that?" He said quietly, dangerously calm. Grian's nostrils flared in return, releasing a small tendril of smoke. The fire in his chest burned in return.

"Grian." He said steadily, not betraying the burn of frustration from the rising fires. His hands opened and closed, gripping hard to stop himself from doing anything he might regret. He took another step forward, looking Grian in his eyes, who refused to back down. "Why?"

Shaking his head almost childishly, Grian stared him down fiercely. A lesser man would have already backed down, but Xisuma was no coward. He would stare down a dragon if he had to.

No one messed with his brother.

Closing the gap between them, he yanked on the necklace chain, forcing Grian's head to eye level. The charm in his grip sparked with magic, glowing softly between his fingertips.

"Why can't you just...behave, for once!" He roared, glaring at those flickering eyes with a small lick of satisfaction. "You're always doing this, messing up my plans, ruining everything! Just when everything was going right, for once, you just swoop in and wreak havoc. Do you get some sick satisfaction from this?"

With a snarl, Grian tossed his head to the side, trying to break free. Xisuma's grip held true, the movement only fuelling his frustration. "No, you don't get to leave now. You're going to listen, and take it, because I'm sick of your mind games, Grian!"

"Why can't you be like the others, huh? Why can't you just make this easier for both of us? I really don't get it." His voice hardened, the flames breaking free from his control, washing over him in a rage. "Why, Grian, why?"

"I just don't want another dead partner!" Grian roared, eyes flickering with a hint of shame and regret. They fell dead silent, glaring at each other with their chests heaving. Xisuma's grip on the necklace loosened, as he cast a glance over the other necklace, broken and blue. What happened?

He didn't know what to say.

"...Grian..." He started, but Grian quickly shook his head, stepping back from his grip. He let him.

"Let me out." He said quietly.

Xisuma shook his head. "What do you mean, Grian?"

"Let me out!" He rumbled, his whole body tensing again.

Xisuma shook his head again, straightening up with a glare. "No, stop deflecting." Grian's mouth shut with an audible click. "Answer me Grian! Why do you mean?"

Grian's eyes flashed with the purple of his necklace, even as his mouth opened to reply. "I don't want you to die like Taurtis." As soon as it was over, Grian was right in front of him with a growl, one that seemed to vibrate through his whole body. Grian' nose began to steam.

"Grian, down!" He shouted, seeing the other buckle to his knees in a split second, head bowed in reply. The sharp feeling of power from using commands scared him, prompting him to take a small step back. Looking at Grian, he prepared himself to face anything, a burst of fire, a slap of his tail.

He didn't expect to see Grian shaking.

Was he angry? Xisuma felt torn between checking and running away before Grian hurt him. Before he could decide though, he saw the single damning thing that halted his thoughts, that forced out all his anger in a split second.

He saw a tear slide down Grian's eye.

Faltering, he rushed forward and knelt down, anger almost immediately forgotten. Lifting Grian's head carefully, he was shocked to see the tears gathering in those once fierce eyes.

"...Grian?" He whispered carefully, looking at those misty eyes with a hint of regret. What had he done?

Grian shook his head, trying to look anywhere but at him. Those damning tears continued their journey forth, spilling down his face in sorrowful waterfalls. A sort of whimper escaped from Grian's mouth, prompting him to try and hide his face again.

"Hey, no." Xisuma gently wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "It's fine, it's okay."

"No... 'm sorry... I didn't..." Grian rumbled softly, words blurring together into incoherent sentences. Xisuma rubbed his horns comfortingly, feeling Grian give in after a few seconds, resting his head heavily on his shoulder.

They sat there for a moment, just breathing, basking in the glow of each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I've been insanely busy the last two weeks and it's only really tapered off a few days ago... 
> 
> this is so not my best chapter, ending wise, but it's a chapter nonetheless
> 
> hope you enjoyed anyway! and stay safe out there :)


	7. Xisuma learns that things get awkward after a fight

"How's it going with Ex?" Xisuma asked, tugging helplessly on the lead as the sheep he had caught stood still, refusing to move. The two had gone out for a little sheep wrangling, looking for their dragon's next meal, but Xisuma was beginning to learn how bad he was at it. Next to him, Keralis had his sheep eating out his palm, cooing softly at it. It wasn't fair, really.

"Ex? Well, he's been avoiding Bubbles, for obvious reasons. It's funny how he also runs from Jellie too, she's such a sweetheart! She just keeps chasing him around the place." 

"That tiger's something, all right. She's always hated my family." He mused, waving a handful of grass in front of the sheep's face. Finally, the sheep began to move, following his slow footsteps. He internally punched the air in excitement. "Is Cub and Scar okay with all this?"

"They understand, don't worry. Plus, now that the Magic Kingdom has fallen, we need all the information we can get. Ex has been helping them these few days, strategizing and all." Keralis offered a small smile, matching Xisuma's steps as they made their way deeper into the town. "How's Grian? Bubbles said he's probably too stubborn to talk."

"Well...I gave him some space after that incident. I don't want to push him too hard again, you know?" He fought to keep the guilt out of his voice. Keralis only nodded, wordlessly coaxing their sheep up the path by his side.

They both fell into easy silence, working together easily to get their sheep moving. He missed this, the trips for completely mundane tasks, beside a friend. The triviality of it was comforting, like a break from the chaos that was once their lessons, and now from their responsibilities as dragon riders. It was nice, a small walk through town, stress-free. Other than the actual obtaining of the sheeps, of course.

Looking up, Xisuma let out a quiet sigh, seeing a familiar barn loom up ahead. Part of him didn't want to go in, hating the odd dance around each other they'd picked up in the week since that incident. Still, he didn't really have a choice. "I guess this is where we have to part ways. See you later Keralis!"

"Bye Shashwami, good luck!" Keralis waved with his free hand, setting off down the main path to his place. Xisuma watched him go for a moment, before looking back down at the sheep in his lead. The sheep stared back with unimpressed eyes, staring between him and the grass he held just out of reach.

Snorting, he trudged up the path to his barn, pulling the sheep more forcibly now. Reaching the big door, he pushed them open, tossing the handful of grass next to a fence post. He felt Grian's eyes trained on him, though they still shared no words, watching as he tied the sheep up to the wooden post.

"There's your lunch, enjoy..." Xisuma gestured vaguely at the sheep, offering a quick smile before turning to leave the barn quickly. He didn't want to spend more time than he had to in the barn, in their awkwardness.

A beat of silence.

"Wait." Grian rumbled, drawing himself up to shake his wings. Hardly daring to hope, Xisuma turned back around, watching Grian with a curious expression. He seemed pensive, as if something heavy was on his mind.

"...Thank you for the sheep."

"Not a problem." He wasn't sure exactly what he was replying to. Looking away with a curt nod, he walked stiffly out of the barn, feeling like a hundred unsaid words had passed between them.

\-----

"X, you're an idiot." Cleo offered, munching on her bread as they watched Doc and Ren battle it out on their dragons, their rivalry as strong as Iskall's and Mumbo's. Their fight was heated, both sides unwilling to give up, putting on a good show for the rest of them who'd settled down to rest after their flight. Xisuma shrugged, looking down at his hands nervously.

"Well she's not wrong Shashwami." Keralis laughed, looking at him with almost pity. "It's been two weeks, and you two are just tiptoe-ing around the issue. Why don't you just talk?"

"What if he doesn't want to talk?" He sighed, gesturing at the three dragons who made it a point to sit further from them, huddled together with their wings blocking them from view.

"Then apologise for your mistakes first. If he doesn't want to talk after, at least you've already showed you're sorry." Cleo said firmly, side-eyeing him. "You know what you did wrong, right?

The image of Grian drawn up, eyes alight with fury, readying a breath of fire, flashed across the forefront of his mind. With a slight wince, he nodded, not wanting to meet Cleo's eyes.

"Then you know what to do." With a tone of finality, she leaned back, looking over at the two dragons stuck in headlock, Doc and Ren shouting insults and encouragement alike. Over at the three dragons whispering amongst themselves, Bdubs let out a long-suffering sigh, moving over to disentangle the two.

Xisuma looked blankly at Mumbo and Iskall, both messaging their necks sheepishly. Was it really that easy, that talking would sort out their whole mess? Their whole relationship had been a minefield all this time, learning what lines could and couldn't be crossed. It was hard to see a way where they both could work together, civilly.

He looked back at False and Grian, watching as she lay a wing over his back, talking about something he couldn't hear. Part of him wanted to move closer, to hear what they were talking about, but one look from Cleo was enough to stop him. He had to trust them more.

Grian's head suddenly lifted from the conversation, eyes looking directly at him. Even from across the huge plains, he could tell that Grian was surprised to see him watching, clearly not expecting it. Staring at Grian with a sense of unease, both unwilling to break contact, he watched as Grian let out a sigh, shaking his head from afar.

It was confusing, how one moment Grian seemed to want to talk, and still keep silent the next. He still didn't understand what he wanted, what he meant.

Even as they all gathered back together, getting on their dragon's back and wishing farewell, no words were shared between him and Grian. Wisely, the rest said nothing, though Doc did give him a lingering look before taking off with Mumbo. Wordlessly tugging once on the reins, he relaxed as Grian stretched out his wings, leading them back easily to their place. 

At least he didn't have to worry about being thrown off anymore.

Still, as they soared over the treeline, the town getting closer ahead, he could only wonder if their relationship would ever be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still find it quite funny how this idea was supposed to be a oneshot and now I've plotted it into a 15 chapter story yikes
> 
> At least that's more content right
> 
> I swear hermit fics are getting me through this quarantine, I'd go mad without you guys writing amazing fics :")
> 
> hope you enjoyed this!


	8. Xisuma finds out the tragic backstory of his dragon companion

Standing in front of the barn door, Xisuma couldn't help but feel nervous, clutching the pot in his hands. He'd been debating with himself if he should go in for a while, wanting to make amends but afraid of making the situation worse. But Grian had to know he was there by now, which would make it more awkward if he left now.

In his hands sat a peace offering, a pot of red poppies that Mumbo assured was Grian's favourite. He had found them himself, it being a common flower of their kingdom, using some of the crystals from the Magic Kingdom to make it last forever. He didn't really know what they meant, but it felt right, somehow.

Was it enough of an apology? 

Sighing, he pushed open the barn door that couldn't be locked anymore, another reminder of their fight. Sure enough, Grian was looking right at him, a face of confusion staring back. 

"Hey..." He found himself mumbling, clearing his throat in nervousness. "I brought you something."

Grian padded forward carefully, peering at the pot as he brought it forward to see the red poppy. Xisuma's heart skipped for a moment, afraid that he had somehow brought the wrong thing, afraid that Grian would somehow think badly of him. But then that second passed, and Grian looked up at him with something akin to a smile. "Thank you... Xisuma."

It might have been the first time he said his name.

With a genuine smile, he set the pot down, now realising he had no game plan past giving the gift. He shuffled awkwardly, watching as Grian looked at the flower again, as if he was studying it carefully. He had no words on the tip of his tongue.

"Well Grian..."

"So..."

They both stared at each other, waiting. They were breaching a topic they had been steadily ignoring for a month, neither very willing to go first. Swallowing, Xisuma willed his hands to still. "I need... no, want to apologise. I'm sorry for commanding you that day, for shouting at you. I should have had better control, you didn't deserve it. I'm sorry, Grian." It was a huge weight off his chest, but he made himself wait for Grian's reaction. Cleo had warned him not to expect anything, and he'd be damned if he forced him to accept his apology

His words seemed to take time to sink in, Grian looking back at the flower instead, lost in his thoughts. It was okay, Xisuma tried to convince himself, he'd done his part. It wasn't right to expect anything from him. But, before he could come up with some shoddy excuse and disappear, Grian let out a weighted sigh.

"No, it's my fault for overreacting. I think I have some explaining to do." Walking over to the haystacks, Grian dragged over one for Xisuma, patting it with his tail as he sat by it. Hesitantly, Xisuma sat down by him.

"I'm sure you have some idea of what happened. You've seen... the necklace." Grian gestured at the broken blue necklace he saw the first time they met, their first battle in the forest. "And I won't be surprised if you've already connected the dots."

"I had an owner before you, Taurtis was his name. He came from this kingdom, actually, but a different town, nearer to the Elementals. We were close, him and I, always getting up to all sorts of mischief with the rest of his friends. It was fun times, back then." His eyes turned glassy, as he got lost in his memories.

"Then came the battle of Ngephis." 

Xisuma remembered that day himself, watching as his father left with the other dragon riders to protect that town. He was been so afraid for him, though he managed to come back alive with his dragon. A fate, he learnt, that was far luckier than most of the riders in that battle. The ones who survived had lost their dragons, like TFC and Cub.

"No one knew it was coming. By the time we knew they were here, it was far too late." He sighed, tail hitting the ground in agitation. Xisuma wisely said nothing. "We stayed in the outskirts of the town, separate from his family. Taurtis always disliked the castle scene, said it felt like everyone was always watching him, but staying away did nothing to change his fate. When Taurtis saw them coming, he told me to fly away, to find his father and bring him to safety. He told me to meet him at our spot in the forest, this meadow hidden behind a mountain. It was our safe zone."

"I didn't want to leave him, but there was a sort of fiery determination in his eyes, an apology present in his stance even as he commanded me to protect his father, to bring him to our place. I had to leave." Grian ducked his head down, hiding his face. "So, I flew across the town, the burning buildings, the screams. It was horrible. I saw one of Taurtis's friends, Netty, stuck under some debris, her dragon nowhere to be found. I couldn't do anything but fly past her."

Xisuma felt torn, wanting to comfort Grian but not knowing how. Drawn into the story, he desperately wanted to know how it ended.

"I made it to the castle very quickly. The doors were blown open, fire was spreading closer in the courtyard. I went in, past the battlegrounds of the halls, searching for him in his bedroom. They had got to him, surrounding him for the final strike when I arrived. I rushed the soldiers, fighting them til they all fell one by one. But the damage was done, I was too late. I gathered him in my arms even as he bled out, determined to bring him back to Taurtis at least one final time..."

Grian paused for a moment, just taking a breath. During this time, Xisuma studied his face, noting the way his eyes just seemed to sink into themselves, hiding their grief deep inside.

"But they just kept coming. The more I fought off in the halls, the more came in their place. They just wanted him, the leader, dead. They wanted to finish the job. I had to hide him in the room, just fighting them off until I couldn't, and even then I couldn't stop. I had a command to follow."

"I don't remember much, other than the two sides warring in me. The side that had to follow the command, the side that didn't want to die. I remember falling, feeling a thousand swords cutting through my skin, feeling them rush past me to kill him. And still I kept fighting, setting them ablaze with flames." He let out a drawn breath. "The room was on fire, they couldn't come in, but we couldn't leave. I couldn't see his father anymore, through the smoke and fire. There was so much screaming."

Xisuma could almost feel it, the heat on his skin, the blind panic as they tried to escape the encompassing flames. He shivered.

"I didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave, bound by my command to bring Taurtis's father to our meadow. He was probably dead, in those flames, but Taurtis was still alive, somewhere. I still had to obey his command. But I know the exact moment he died. Something in me snapped, and I felt this indescribable pain tear through my chest. The necklace was burning me even as it cracked, pulsing blue til the light faded. The screaming stopped."

They both fell silent, for different reasons. Xisuma saw Grian's back begin to tremble.

"I don't know how I made it out that day. False said she found me in the meadow of poppies, in a very bad shape. She fixed me up, took me to her place with Bdubs and they took care of me. For the first few weeks, she said I could only mumble his name, nothing else. Even for the few moments I woke up, I didn't really know where I was." His voice was quiet now, as if it was something shameful for him to admit.

"It took a while for me to get myself back together. We formed a small pack, found Mumbo and Iskall along the way. They call me the leader, but really Bdubs and False made most of the decisions. And after a few months, when I started to heal, I felt like I had found another family. We were happy." A pause. "Then, I guess you found us."

"...I don't really like commands." Grian mumbled, looking away. As if the spell was broken, his trance-like state lifted, Xisuma laid his arm across Grian's shaking shoulders, pulling him closer into a side hug. His apologies spilled forth before he could stop it, born from a need to comfort his dragon companion in his pain.

"I'm sorry Grian, I didn't know, I didn't-"

Grian shushed him, shutting him down immediately as he turned to face him. His eyes seemed too sad, nothing like the fiery dragon he'd come to know. "Don't apologise for things you can't control."

He fell silent, letting Grian say his piece, waiting as he tried to weave his words together. "I'm sorry too, for pushing you away. I didn't think about how it would affect you, I just... I thought that if I kept my distance, it would hurt less when you disappeared too." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry for the time we lost between us."

Xisuma let out a small smile, hesitant. He never thought they could reach this point. "I understand now, Grian. Maybe we could take this time to make amends?"

Grian nodded eagerly, looking more hopeful. Maybe their relationship could be fixed, after all. "I would like that...Ex-eye-zooma..."

They both looked at each other before dissolving into giggles, and it was so easy to fall into an easy companionship. It was as if those painful months hadn't passed between them, as if nothing had changed. Already, Xisuma was looking forward to their friendship.

"I'm sorry, i've got to get going now. I meant to meet my brother today. Didn't really think we would... achieve anything today." Xisuma sighed regretfully, looking at Grian who did his best to not look disappointed.

"It's okay, now we've got all the time in the world."

With a returning smile, Xisuma rose to his feet, stretching his muscles out. "Goodbye Grian!"

"See you later X..." Grian smiled back, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, glancing back at the poppy. Xisuma opened the door, making a move to leave.

"...It was his favourite too." Xisuma glanced back, seeing Grian gesture at the pot. In his mind, an image of a faceless man racing through the poppy fields with Grian flashed by, the laughter echoing hauntingly. He shrugged that feeling off, closing the barn door with a quiet thud, as if closing off the distant chapters of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so stumped on this chapter, even though it was one of the first scenes i thought of? I'm not really sure why
> 
> but I'm actually proud of this one, because i've managed to create yet another connection that will just be the icing on the cake once I reach the end of this story!
> 
> also, look at Xisuma kindly closing off this chapter for me, what a nice guy lol
> 
> hope you enjoyed this one! It's a bit longer than usual, as an apology for the later update :)


	9. Xisuma gives another gift because he's a nice guy

"Look out Shashwami!" At that, Grian swooped down with no hesitation, Xisuma ducking down to feel an arrow whiz past his head. With a laugh, he raised his bow, aiming at a shrieking Cleo who was doing her best to aim back at Keralis. False bared her teeth playfully at the two of them, gracefully dodging all their team's shots, keeping Cleo in the clear. As if she'd done this a hundred times over. 

If they weren't on opposite teams, he might have cheered for her.

In his hands sat the beautiful bow that Doc and Mumbo had worked on, putting their two heads together to optimize their weapons for battle. With the imminent threat of war getting closer and closer to their town, their group had been training more and more with each other, devoting their time to preparing themselves. They had all heard the stories from the older dragon riders, they knew what war might mean for their town. And they were going to do everything they could to prepare themselves.

According to Keralis, Cub and Scar had already been drafting contingency plans over at their place, preparing for the worse. The list of dragon riders left looked short from what he saw, and when questioned, Scar had admitted to Keralis that they were all on the list. Supposedly, their town's defenders would have to start their training soon, though they were all expected to have their own gear at the ready. So, their group had been preparing, upgrading their gear, and getting used to the weapons themselves.

Which was what inspired their little play battle.

Doc and Mumbo were both sitting on the sidelines, watching their battle intensely. The bows had been infused with enchantments that Xisuma had never even heard of before, though he didn't really pay attention to those things. They both claimed to need to watch the others fight to improve the weapons, hence they sat on the sidelines. Plus, Doc had argued, he would probably use a trident during a battle anyway.

Bdubs had mumbled something about them being scared, which almost caused another fight between Iskall and Mumbo, the latter annoyed when Iskall couldn't stop laughing. Frankly, the two might have already killed each other by now if the rest weren't there to calm them down all this time. 

Bdubs seemed a little too pleased with himself.

There was probably a reason why Doc pitted Bdubs and Keralis against False and Cleo. He was just collateral damage.

Concentrating hard now, Xisuma locked his gaze on Cleo's rapidly moving form, eyeing the little dance False had picked up to avoid Keralis and Bdubs. Seeing his chance, he released his shot, smiling False begin to duck to keep Cleo out of Keralis's shot, watching as his arrow soared into the sky...

...and missed, arrow gently whistling past Cleo's right leg, leaving no stain behind. 

Grumbling quietly, Xisuma lowered his bow, seeing Cleo giggle at his expression. Maybe he and Keralis were wrong to target False, maybe they should have targeted Ren first. About to direct Grian to turn around, he barely heard Grian's quiet swear before feeling something wet hit his side.

"Gotcha X!" Ren yelled as he flew past him, cackling along with Iskall.

"Shashwami, no!" With an exaggerated sigh, Xisuma directed Grian down to the ground, hearing Keralis's devastated cry amidst the laughter. Sliding off Grian's back carefully, they walked over to where Doc was sitting, writing away on his little notepad with Mumbo staring over his shoulder, heavily invested in whatever he was writing. 

Keralis probably wasn't going to last long.

Sure enough, he watched the three dragons begin their graceful descent to the ground, hearing Bdubs groan about the unfairness of it all as the others laughed at him. Even the corner of Doc's mouth twitched into an almost smile, pretending to be heavily invested in his documents. Xisuma almost called him out on his rubbish.

"I call rematch! First to catch two healthy cows and bring them back here wins!" Bdubs proclaimed angrily amidst the giggles, a little steam coming out of his nose. On his back, Keralis made a gagging face and quickly slid off.

"Bubbles, I love you but no, not like this! I'm not seeing that...again." Keralis looked at him with mock sadness, reaching out to pet his cheek carefully. Dramatically, Bdubs feigned his hurt, claw held over his heart as he stared at Keralis with heartbroken eyes. With a snort, Iskall drew himself up taller, reaching the same height as Bdubs.

"I'll take you on!"

"No, wait-" With a woosh, Iskall took to the air, a protesting Ren on his back. Bdubs grinned like a challenge, rearing up to shoot to the skies, chasing after the duo who sounded like they were bickering. All were silent for a second, Doc's quill paused over his paper, before the rest of them started to giggle.

"Guess that's lunch taken care of. Should we go find some firewood before they come back? We could have a campfire!" Cleo asked, a bright smile still on her face. Everyone agreed easily, splitting off into their separate ways to find some wood. Even Doc and Mumbo went to help, after a helpful glare from Cleo.

For some reason, Xisuma found himself going with Keralis instead, seeing Grian dart off to torment poor Mumbo and Doc. Still, it had been a week since they last talked and Xisuma would never pass up an opportunity to speak with Keralis.

"So I've been meaning to ask...how has Scar and Cub reacted to BDubs? Not like my brother, I hope?" A brief pause in Keralis's movements made him wonder if he asked a terrible question, but Keralis answered with an easy laugh.

"You know how it is, any dragon would be better than what they've got now. Jellie is sweet and all but...she's not a dragon. And well, you know, if the heir of the leader doesn't get a dragon then we'd be in big trouble." Keralis let out a soft exhale. "That might have happened if it weren't for you."

Xisuma shot him a tight smile. More unspoken words were shared between their gazes. "Don't worry about it, you would have done the same."

They fell into a comfortable silence, carefully picking up any dry branches they could find. Not bothering to find kindling, since they had fire at their disposal, they only picked out the thicker branches on the ground. Xisuma faintly caught Keralis humming under his breath, a song they used to share whenever one of them was feeling down. Quietly, he moved closer and squeezed Keralis's shoulder gently, reassuring. Keralis let out a breath he could barely hear.

"Shashwami? I'm...worried."

Xisuma made a non-committal sound, making sure his friend knew he was listening.

"I...I heard Cub and Scar discussing the other day, about the situation. They said the elementals...they've disappeared. No one is quite sure where Queen Stress and her court is, but her kingdom has fallen. We're the last ones left." Keralis confessed, leaning against the nearest tree with a lost expression in his eyes. "I'm scared that Cub and Scar are next, and us."

"I don't know what to do."

With no hesitation, he dropped the bundle of wood in his hands and pulled Keralis into a tight hug, letting all his words pass over, unsaid. He had to admit, he was afraid too, but he knew the other needed reassurance more than the cold, hard truth. And even if he didn't know how to say it, he hoped the other could feel his reassurance too.

He had some thinking to do.

\-----

"Grian?" He knocked on the barn door politely, right hand fisted around the attachment he'd made. With Doc and Mumbo's expertise, knowing the two were better with enchanting and smithing. And he really needed their help for his gift. Putting his ear against the door and hearing Grian sigh, he went in, watching Grian haughtily raise an eyebrow at him.

"Was there really someone else you were expecting?"

Xisuma huffed in amusement, shaking his head. It wasn't the time for jokes, not really. "No, but I brought something for you."

Grian's curiosity was peaked now, him sniffing suspiciously as Xisuma made his way closer to him. Before Grian could open his mouth and ask, he unraveled his fingers from the charm in the middle, holding it out for him to see.

"That's... a yellow bee charm. X, why do you have a yellow bee charm in your hand?" The dumfounded tone Grian adopted almost made him laugh again, but this was important.

"It's an attachment for your necklace. So..." He steeled himself to say the words. "If I'm dying, and you have a chance to leave, all I have to do is say the words and you're free. Hassle-free, no worries, and you can go back to your pack or-"

The air was knocked out his chest as Grian pulled him into a hug, scaly arms locked around his back in a tight squeeze. Hesitantly, he put his arms around Grian's neck, carefully holding the charm between his fingers.

"Thank you." His voice was quiet, but rang true. He knew how much it meant to him.

"Let's get it on, shall we?" Xisuma untangled himself carefully, smiling up at Grian's watery eyes. Looking down at his purple charm, he carefully held the charm against it, seeing the edges flicker purple for a split second as he locked it into place.

It was a perfect fit, just like it was always meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Ren and Iskall sing over the campfire for all of them because they're just! that! good!
> 
> so I actually have a hermitcraft pirate au in my drafts, but based on season 6 players though because I plotted it when I was stressed out for Os :")
> 
> and seeing all these pirate stories popping out now makes me want to write for that au again! cause I lowkey abandoned it after writing 4 full chapters... mostly because I made myself write 2000 words per chapter and I honestly just... can't reach those numbers easily now
> 
> we'll see if I pick up that story once this one ends with season 7 players instead, or another darker storyline :)
> 
> spoiler alert, it's a doc and bdubs one!


	10. Xisuma gets some wholesome time because i've been neglecting the wholesome

Ever since he and Grian had repaired their friendship, Grian wouldn't stop talking. Sure, there were moments where he still withdrew into himself, lost in the past, and refusing to let anyone near him. But Xisuma had learned it was better to be silent then, offering his companionship if nothing more, waiting until Grian himself felt ready to face the world again.

Most of the time though, he was talking animatedly, sharing tales of the times the five dragons shared in the forest. Sometimes, he could almost see their shenanigans take place as if he was actually there, the pictures flashing across his mind.

That's why it was such a surprise when Grian fell silent as they approached Doc's little cave, entrance now big enough to fit all of them. Watching Grian's gaze though, he could see his eyes trained on the beautiful landscaping Scar had done for Doc, on Keralis's request. With the greenery hanging delicately off the side of the cliff, trees woven together to frame the whole entrance up, it was something straight out of a picture book. Their town leader had an eye for beauty, after all, and a tight hold on his superb magical skills.

"... I always wanted to learn how to build like that. It's the only kind I can do, in this form." Grian said quietly as they landed on the precarious slope leading up to the entrance. Quiet, like a secret.

Reassuringly, he lay a small hand on the back of Grian's neck, feeling the other relax minutely under his touch. "We could learn together, after all this. Maybe we could get Scar to teach us."

Grian offered a smile at that, albeit tense, seemingly having perked up as they both made their way into the cave. He could soon hear why as the sounds of laughter and strange beeping noises got louder as they made their way towards a sealed door at the end.

"Oh no way!" They could hear Iskall's excited laughter as Xisuma reached forward to a flat level on the wall, placing his palm against it. The door responded in kind, opening to reveal everyone already waiting inside, surrounding a table in the middle. And standing above everyone on the table, Doc was looking around with a wide grin.

"Nice of you to finally join us, X! Heya Grian!" False laughed, beckoning the two over. Curious now, they both approached the table, Xisuma being slightly worried for what Doc had planned this time.

"OK!" Doc clapped his hands together, sharing a side glance with Mumbo who looked just as excited. "Now that everyone is here ... Mumbo and I realized that not all of us here are good with bows, or that type of combat to begin with. So ... we came up with suitable weapons for everyone after that play battle. "

"... does that mean that battle was for nothing ..." Bdubs grumbled, Keralis looking like he was trying not to laugh by his side. Doc grinned even wider, smirking even.

"Well, it taught us you're terrible at combat."

"How dare you-" Bdubs growled, only stopping himself when Keralis lay a hand on his shoulder. Still, they all could see his nose start to steam.

"Anyway ..." Mumbo piped up, holding out a bag with his claws. "Doc and I came up with some different weapons for you guys to fight with. I'm chuffed to bits with this one, really."

"What is it?" Cleo asked, her eyes open wide. Xisuma felt himself leaning in too, curious as to what they got for them.

"Check it out." Mumbo dropped the bag with a flourish, the weapons inside pouring out in front of Doc, who gestured widely. Xisuma looked over the 4 weapons on the table, jaw-dropping at the sight. Even without touching them, he could tell that there was a lot of magic bound to those weapons.

"Cleo, we know you aren't as familiar at combat, but you are the only one who can do spell casting well. So, this staff is for you." Cleo picked up the staff, fingers tracing the orange gem in the middle as it glowed under her touch. It felt like it belonged in her hands. Beside her, False nodded her approval.

"Ren, you're quite familiar with your blades, but you'll need some distance to attack from a dragon. This is your spear." Ren ran his finger along the engraved handle, seeing the red glow underneath the engravings to Iskall's low whistle. "It has sharpness on it, so be prepared to do some real damage."

"Keralis! You were honestly pretty good at the bow, well if you didn't have False on the other team ... but you were good! So we've got you a special crossbow, shoots very quickly as long as you can load your shots. " Keralis picked up the bow, surprised at how light it felt compared to how it looked. Easy to nock his shots too, from the look of it. He felt himself get excited to shoot with the green bow.

With the others preoccupied with their weapons, Doc picked up the last item and handed it off to him. "Xisuma ... this was mostly a gut feeling, but something told us you should use this. We added some fire effects and thorns, should do a lot of damage out there." Xisuma nodded, looking at the purple whip with thorns, neatly bundled so he couldn't get hurt touching it. Under the right light, it seemed to glow with gold. "Just unravel this part and you'll have your whip."

"What about you, Doc?" Cleo piped up, already comfortably leaning on her stuff. With a smirk, Doc picked up something out of sight, showing it to them all. A blue-ish trident, glowing with unnerving energy. Part of Xisuma didn't want to find out what it did.

"Thank you so much, Doc! Honestly, these are going to be lifesavers!" Keralis beamed, reaching out to embrace Doc in a hug. Everyone giggled, seeing Doc scrunch up his face for a second in confusion before returning the hug. Amidst all that though, Xisuma watched with a twinge in his heart as Doc's eyes dropped, looking at the ground with a pained frown, giving an answer with a whisper he could barely hear.

"I hope so ..."

The moment passed quickly, Doc's eyes relighting with its usual maniacal glint. As Keralis stepped back, Doc shot Bdubs a sly smile. "We've also made some communication crystals we could all use in battle. And saddles that are more secure too, they will stop any of you from falling off, you know, just in case someone here gets too overzealous." 

"Listen here you-" Through all the chaos that followed, with Mumbo and False trying their best to protect Doc from an enraged Bdubs, Xisuma couldn't help the wide smile from spreading on his face. Feeling Grian nudge against his shoulder, shaking with silent laughter, he could only lean against him with a gentle heat in his chest.

He wished these moments would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's been almost a month... like honestly I'm really sorry I didn't mean to disappear I just... lost motivation in the face of schoolwork and had a block for some reason in my writing?
> 
> but no worries, this is where the story gets... fun ;)
> 
> I hope I actually update now cause I started this story months ago and I really really want to finish it :(
> 
> hope you enjoyed this one! it's a bit of a filler but they also need a break from me haha
> 
> OH ALSO I posted a fanart on twitter under this same label and I screeched when I realized some of the tagged hermits actually liked it, cause it was the first time I ever posted my fanart online I think :") small joys in the world, I guess
> 
> edit: here it is for anyone interested! :) https://twitter.com/MistyEyedCrow1/status/1267160252799041536?s=19


	11. A brief interlude with our favourite bois

Between them sat a map, alive with a hundred different dots showing the movement of their people. A quick look through the town could place Keralis's location, far enough from the swarming mess of dots that could only mean enemies and surrounded by names they'd become familiar with over the years. Enemies, who were steadily approaching their borders.

On one side, the occupant of the chair waved his glowing hand over the map, a swirling window opening up and zooming in to a forest barely north of their town. There, they could see the start of a camp being set up, ready to wait, ready to invade. His palm only grew brighter at his inner anger.

On the other side, the man just sat back with a low drawn sigh, arms crossed as they watched the enemy gathered around a single spot. He knew it would come to this eventually, they both knew, but it was different when they realized the fight would happen in their town. Their town, where their families stayed, where the people they grew up with stayed. This time, their people would get hurt.

"They are but a two day's walk from here. Still outside the borders, far enough that there's no reason to act yet. Close enough to warrant our vigilance." Cub picked up his mug, sipping at the steaming drink. It did nothing to soothe his concealed fears.

Scar hummed under his breath in acknowledgment. "How have the riders been faring in training?" His palms diminished in glow as the map between them converted back to its normal still self. Cub let out a sigh at that.

"They are eager and willing to defend, I will give them that. Our boy's friends have chosen rather interesting weapons though, not really standard amongst us. Still, I will do my best to teach them." He paused, almost a second too long. "I don't know how prepared we are against those numbers."

"We can send a message out to Beef and Etho, they've got enough riders to support us too. I know Zedaph, Tango and Impulse are on the run, but I don't know where they are now or if they are even coming." Scar looked away in thought. Cub nodded in understanding, frowning as a thought crossed his mind.

"Any luck contacting Stress and her court?" Scar pinched the bridge of his nose at that, suddenly seeming 10 years older with the pain that flooded his eyes.

"No luck yet, she's either hiding really well or she's gone. The current narrative is that she's dead, but until we have definite proof I won't believe it."

Cub hummed at that, knowing the other man was always more optimistic than him. A twisted part of himself believed they were already dead. Setting down his cup, he looked back at the map, looking at the forest between them and the enemy.

"What do we do, Scar? There's nowhere else to take the fight, fire doesn't mix well with forests. Our town's the only battlefield there is." 

A soft glow emitted from Scar's cup, the man too focused on the map to notice his cup begin to float. It was one of his little quirks, casting accidental magic whenever he was stressed. Cub kept silent, allowing the wizard to sink into his own thoughts as time passed slowly between them.

"I... I could buy us more time, I think. A couple of blind spells should get them lost in the forests, until they figure out how to get by it. That might get us enough time to relocate our people, get enough reinforcements for our riders." Scar's cup wavered in thought as a familiar growling was emitted from behind Cub. Cub relaxed at the sound, putting out a hand for Scar's tiger to rub against, growling lowly. 

Jellie used to scare him, with all the growling, until he realised the cat was extremely affectionate. She was like a little kitten, really.

"Can you? You know it'll put you out of commission for a few days, and this time, I can't protect you if they come a day too early." Cub knew as soon as he said it that it would be of no use. Scar never prioritized his life over others. Sure enough, the wizard offered him a smile, the cup setting down gently on the table.

"I'm sure I can. We have to."

Mulling over his words for a few seconds, Cub held back the sigh in his throat, keeping his face neutral at the glances Scar sent him. He knew better than to show his worry. "Okay. I'll send a message to Etho, you just keep your strength for the spells. We could do it tonight, so none of the townsfolk will worry yet. If it all goes well, we'll send everyone over to their town, save for the riders."

Jellie seemed to agree, grunting as she walked over to Scar instead, putting her front paws on his lap. Scar happily indulged her, petting her on the head as she rested her head. Shaking his head, Cub cupped his hands together, forming a small green orb in his hands, quietly whispering a message to the other town amidst the low growls. Once he was done, he gently released the orb, watching it fly out of the window before turning his head back to Scar.

A cheeky smile had grown on Scar's face, like a secret joke. Tilting his head to look Cub in the eye, Scar grinned. "What are the chances that TFC will follow the townsfolk out?"

A matching smile spread across his face as they both laughed, already imagining how that conversation would go down. Cub took that moment to look at the careless smile on Scar's face, eyes twinkling as his head was thrown back in laughs. The peacefulness that surrounded him, with his tiger companion by his side.

Cub felt a twang in his own heart, thinking of his dragon, and what once was.

No, he could not keep reliving the past. Cub let out a quiet breath, as if simple letting go of the thoughts themselves. Stealing another look at Scar, Cub made sure to imprint that look of content in his mind, saving it to memory.

An orb on his bracelet sparked and flooded with green, joining the other memories he held tightly on to on his wrist. As a dragon rider, he knew what loss was, knew it was better to treat every moment as if it would be their last. Whatever happened in the battle to come, Cub knew he would treasure these simpler days, treasure these memories. After all, no one knew what future the battle would bring.

He briefly wondered if everyone was truly ready to fact that reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna be honest, I recently (I say recently, but it's probably been a week lol time's blending together for me-) saw a comment about how fanfic writers must not be human because who writes stories about irl people! and idk, i'm not going to stop writing but that doesn't mean I won't feel iffy about it for a while...
> 
> but anyway, hope you enjoyed this regardless! :)


	12. The end is nigh, for our boys

Something, someone was screaming, anguished wails that seemed to stretch on and on. His vision was blurred with streaks of red and orange, crackling blue with power behind them. The heat seemed to envelop him in a fiery embrace, burning through his armour, throat scratchy as he clawed desperately at the feeling of flames. Was he screaming?

His vision was black around the edges, glowing fire showing hauntingly familiar figures perishing in the flames, bodies twisting in hurt. The biggest pain he felt was rooted deep in his chest, his heart clenching harder and harder, as if trying to tear itself apart. He felt himself bend over, hands gripping his knees, as if anything could distract him from the excruciating numbness of his heart. It felt like he was reliving a memory, a memory he never had.

The tolling of bells grew louder, until it was all he could think about, until his ears ached for it. His shaking hands rose to block out the repetitive echos, but nothing seemed to stop the gongs from drilling deep into his mind, like nothing else mattered.

Why wasn't it stopping? Why couldn't he make it stop?

"Xisuma!" 

His body jolted, as if shocked by electricity. The bells never stopped, taunting him even as his body collapsed to the ground beneath, tossing and turning in pain. Helpless in the moment, unable to leave.

"Oh for the love of-" 

He felt a strange tug, pulling him out of the world on fire, until he could feel his heart again, could feel his arms and legs again. Until he could feel the sting on his cheek, peeling his eyes open, a groan making past his lips.

"I don't know if you noticed, dear brother, but our home is literally in flames."

Pushing himself up at those words, Xisuma stared blearily at his scowling brother, whose voice was dripping with sarcasm. His heartbeat was beginning to slow down once he realised it was just a dream, though the bells still hadn't stopped. Shaking out the phantom pains, his brain slowly processed what it all meant, until the thoughts came rushing back to him. The alarm. Oh.

Shooting out of the bed, Xisuma glanced around the room, realizing it was mostly empty, messy beds from his fellow riders left in a hurry. And if he listened hard enough, he could hear the clash of metal on metal, the roar of fire pouring from their dragon's mouths in the distance.

"Grian is outside, by the way, probably wondering why you're still here when we're at war." Ex shook his head, almost wonderingly. "Honestly, really, were you going to sleep through the battle?"

"Shut it." Xisuma grumbled, throwing on his armour quickly and grabbing his prepared satchel. He had no time to ponder about the strange dream he had, the fight had already begun. "Are you coming with me?"

"Your saddle can't fit both of us, especially with you on. I'll help Joe." With a glance, unspoken words passed between them, sharing the care and worry they just didn't have the words for. Nodding, Xisuma did a final check of his items before running out of the tent with his brother, watching for a second longer as his brother ran off towards the action, potion bottles swinging on his belt.

He found Grian easily, his companion growling at the sound of bells with disguised terror in his eyes. Running over and hoisting himself upon the leather saddle, he didn't need to say anything before Grian was already up in the air, flying towards the smoke on the other side of the town.

"It'll be okay," he mumbled comfortingly for Grian, his grip tightening on the whip in his hands. The dragon only huffed in reply, speeding up his flight, until the spinning figures in the sky morphed into the figures of his friends and fellow townspeople, dashes of flames and the sounds of whistling weapons sailing through the sky. If he didn't know any better, he would say it looked beautiful.

But the battle on the ground was violent, clashes ringing out beneath a thick fog. If he squinted hard enough, he could see Scar and Cub, charging into the mix on Jellie's back, greenish glows sparking up from time to time. Seeing the smoke blowing towards the inn and a familiar green dragon amongst the fight, Xisuma directed Grian towards the inn, joining the few riders in charge of defending their magic wielders and medical supplies.

He pulled up nearer to Cleo and False, striking a warrior who was trying to shoot her off. Cleo was supposed to help control the fire spread with the few others who had staffs, making sure the forest and town were not burned to the ground. He was with those given instructions to protect them from attacks, seeing as they were not able to protect themselves easily with their focus on the fire. Seeing False release her flames at another enemy who crept too close though, Xisuma had a feeling Cleo had nothing to worry about.

And suddenly he had no time to think as a wave of arrows sailed through the air, Grian and False working in tandem to burn them before they could touch the riders in the air. It was nothing like the staged battles of their training, Cub demonstrating how to use their weapons with knowledge only a war could teach. Their opponents stopping short their weapons before a fatal blow, a respectful smile on their faces. No, there was no mercy in a battle, no second chances. 

Weaving between attacks, smoke and fire obscuring his vision, Xisuma could only rely on his own instinct, whip spinning and burning the warriors where he hit. Narrowing in on the few fighters who rode on horseback, trying to strike the dragon's underbellies, trusting Grian to take care of the rest. They worked together easily, striking where the other left, as if they had been fighting for so long. Which they had, really, just that the pieces finally fell into place, and now they were fighting together.

A distant cry broke his tunnel vision, his head flicking to see a girl fall off her dragon, a girl he'd seen in his training before. Their gazes locked, palpable fear in her eyes as she fell, her dragon letting out a shriek as an arrow sunk into their back. And suddenly he could see himself in her, a stranger, a reflection of his own fears. Fear that he would die today and abandon Grian again, fear that he would lose Grian to an attack. His heart tightened, and at that moment he knew he couldn't let her die. Tugging quickly on his lead, he got Grian's attention, quickly striking the warriors Grian was preoccupied with.

"There!" Under him, Grian got the memo immediately, swiftly flying towards her with his wings flat as he dove towards her falling body. Tilting as he swerved, until Xisuma's body was almost parallel to the ground, his hand outstretched towards her in the smoke, fingers reaching out for hers...

His fingers closed around her wrist, pulling her out of her fall in a swing. Silently thanking Doc for his infinite wisdom in making the new saddles for their town, he pulled the girl up with a grunt onto Grian's back behind him, hearing Grian blast flames at the enemies below who got too close to them.

"Are you okay?" Xisuma yelled over the noise of the battle, seeing her gaze fixated on the ground beneath them. 

"Yeah... I would have..." She shook her head, gaze scanning past his head. "Is she okay?" 

Xisuma looked around, seeing the dragon from before rising up now, growling at the archers with her claws outstretched and stained red. "She will be, you need medical?'

"No... thank you. Boost me?" She gave an unsteady grin, before launching off his back as Grian flew closer to the other dragon, landing sprawled on her own dragon's back. Xisuma watched for a second longer as she situated herself, charging straight back into the battle before turning his attention back to the battle.

Elsewhere, it was clear that they were losing ground, the line where Iskall, Ren, Bdubs, and Keralis were supposed to hold was pushed back much closer to where Xisuma was. It was getting harder for the dragons to fire, harder to strike down enemies with his whip without hitting his own squad. Still, the warriors just kept pouring out of the forest, neverending, charging out with vigor. Where one fell, another took his place. Xisuma could see them begin to learn from their mistakes, weapons aimed to target the dragons one at a time.

A familiar roar got his attention, his head turned sharply to see Iskall swipe at the enemies on the ground, a sword lodged in his side. Panic rose in his chest as he saw Iskall tether wildly, careening to the side as more enemies on horseback surged forward, overwhelming in numbers.

"Grian! We have to-" Grian took one look at Iskall before letting out a deep growl, releasing a long shot of flames at the enemies rushing the dragon who had almost hit the ground by this point. Xisuma's kept his focus on the enemies who tried to hit Grian, hearing the pained cries from those who were burned by Grian and Iskall. Working in tandem with Ren, cutting down the enemies where they stood.

"Can you fly?" He heard Ren shout, Iskall letting out a hiss as another sword cut across his skin, Xisuma being a split second too late to strike that enemy.

"I-I can, I think." Came Iskall's pained response. "There's too many, we can't leave now."

"Go to the inn, Iskall. I've got this." Ren looked at Xisuma with an uncertain determination, before jumping off Iskall's back brandishing his spear, to the dragon's fearful protests. Xisuma's heart did an unsteady flip, watching Ren disappear with rising fear. He was alone, he was right in the thick of it all. 

He couldn't lose his friends. 

With a growl of his own, he shot his whip forward, hitting a warrior who was going after Ren on the back and forcing him to the ground. Grian released another bout of flames at the advancing unit, claws outstretched, barely casting Iskall a backward glance. "Go, we can handle this."

Xisuma heard Iskall mutter before flying off, leaving him and Grian in his place, before. Ren had long disappeared in the foggy battlefield, worry still spiking in Xisuma's chest, though he didn't have time to dwell on it before the enemies were focused on them instead.

Down near to the ground, it was harder to see the enemies before they struck, harder to hear, harder to make sense of what was going on. Xisuma only saw enemies a split second before he could attack, fighting almost desperately to stay alive. He could tell they were both getting tired, the heat beginning to get to him, but they had to keep fighting.

"Retreat!" He heard the sharp voice of Cub, amplified by magic. With a moment of hesitation, a second of breath, Grian beat his tired wings to launch them upwards, Xisuma flicking his whip one last time at the soldier who raised his sword...

Pain exploded in his thigh, almost immediately giving way to terrifying numbness. Looking down almost dazedly, Xisuma looked at the arrow in his armour, the familiar green tinge of poison, the leather slowly bleeding into red. Poison. He felt his body lift into the sky, slumping forward against Grian's back, nausea settling in his stomach.

"Xisuma? X!" He thought he heard Grian shout, but his mind was too hazy to reply. The arrow stared back at him, almost laughing at him. He worried so much about others that he do the same for himself.

He always thought he would die when he was old, settled down, sitting by friends who he'd stuck by since the start, spending his last breath with his companion. He never really believed he would die on the battlefield, his blood mixed with his enemies, all for a cause bigger than himself. Looking down at the greenish arrow though, he knew he didn't have too much time. They could only hope Joe had enough materials to save him too.

"Grian..." He muttered, feeling his strength seep slowly. He knew he had to do something first. "If anything happens, you can..."

"No, stop." Grian rumbled, deeper than he ever heard before, he thought hazily. There was no nonsense in his voice, and an undertone of fear. "Don't talk like that."

He bit back his tongue, choosing not to reply as he felt Grian dip low down. The sounds of battle seemed almost muted now, as if he was hearing it underwater. Maybe he had less time than he thought.

"Someone, help!" He heard Grian's soft cry, a ringing slowly getting louder in his ear. Hands reached out gently for his shivering form, since when was he shivering, pulling him down from Grian's back. He fell back against strong arms, bringing him to safety, hearing mumbled whispering that it was going to be okay.

Through his lidded eyes, he could see Grian turn back towards the smokey battle, from behind lines of their brave people without dragons. He tasted something bitter in his mouth, as flashes of his dream crossed his mind. Fire, blue and red, and screams. He wanted nothing more than to reach out to Grian, to stop him, a fear already growing in his chest.

But he could do nothing but watch. Watch as Grian sprang into the air with a ferocious growl, blowing fire that was blue along the edges, forming a pit of flames below him. Watch as their enemies fell to the ground, trying desperately to flee, pushed back by his flames.

Watch as a spear flew into the air, almost in slow motion, embedding itself deep into those white wings, still sprang open in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I'm Asian and my parents go crazy mad whenever I break my things (I was a really careless kid) and I dropped my phone the other day, but because the white bar at the bottom of my screen is so conveniently straight no one has noticed yet even when staring directly at it (they think it's just a white menu bar)
> 
> I wonder how long it takes until my ass gets whooped :")
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! it's longer than most chapters but I'm still scared it seems rushed :/
> 
> I don't know, I always seem to slow down and never finish books right at the end BUT this is the closest I've ever gotten so have no fear! It will be done :)


	13. Xisuma goes iNTO THE UNKNOWN- I mean he jumps into the fire like a bad boi

"Grian!" He feels more than hears himself shouting, watching with stricken eyes as the white dragon falls out of the sky, limp and broken. The sounds of clashing metal on metal became muted, as his sight could narrow in on the dragon in horror. The arms holding him tightened as he struggled weakly, carrying him further and further away from his fallen companion, no, friend. The growing distance between them cracked the painful guilt in his heart, barely aware of the constant stream of mumbles breaking away from his lips.

"Shh... it's okay..." A familiar face fills his vision, hardly calming his racing heart. He felt himself be carried indoors, arranged on the ground, leaning against something as a small white dragon he recognized from before clambered up to his knee, watching him with a tilt in his head. Ex seemed to say something else to him, but he could only focus on the pain as something rough and wet was pressed against his wound.

Groaning, he leaned his head back, gritting his teeth as the pain only grew with the healing magic seeping through the wet cloth and into his wound. Eyes clenched shut, hands fisted on the ground, he felt the pain die down slowly, until it was nothing more than a steady throb beating in time with his heart. Peeling his eyes open, he looked up to see two pairs of eyes staring back, one significantly less understanding than the other.

"We..." Ex looked away, grimacing in guilt. "We don't have any more healing potions, so Joe gave me a cloth with some herbs, or something... the poison should have slowed, but you're not out of the woods until we get the antidote. Just rest here, please"

Apollo seemed to agree, scurrying along the edge of his wound making his way to his shoulder. Xisuma looked around the inn, seeming some familiar and unfamiliar faces around, all contorted in various stages of pain. Saw Iskall looking out with worried eyes, chest still heaving from the wounds. Saw Joe flitting around the injured fighters, TFC standing at the entrance with a heavy axe in hand, swinging at soldiers he could not see from where he was.

If he listened carefully, he could still hear the sounds of renewed fighting outside the inn.

"Where's Grian?" He asked, looking out of the window. Amidst the rising flames and swinging weapons came a bolt of lighting, too convenient to be accidental, prompting the haunting sounds of screams. If he looked carefully enough, he could see a red dragon emerge from behind the blinding sparks, a familiar figure with his trident whistling through the air.

Ex looked away with a wince. "He's still out there, I'm not sure. Doc's lightning and Cleo's spells were too disorientating." He looked back down at him, knowingly. "You're in no shape to get out there."

Xisuma thought of Grian, disoriented and injured, surrounded by flames rising higher and higher, just like in his battle with Taurtis. Thought of him with his wings pinned to the ground, unable to escape, too tired to fight. 

He couldn't leave him to die.

Scrambling for the pouch on his belt, Xisuma pulled out his communicator crystal, only to see it emerge in two different pieces, void of its usual glow. Broken. Cursing, he pushed himself to stand on two shaky legs, only to fall forward into Ex's arms, much to his brother's frustration.

"Listen to me, you big oaf, there's no way you're going to be able to fight. You'll die out there." Ex's words seemed to infuse him with anger, the strength he did not know he had only flooding his senses. Standing up straight, he took a step forward on his good leg, jabbing a finger in Ex's chest with flaming eyes.

"No, you listen. There's no way in hell I'm going to let you stop me. Grian's out there, dying, and I'm not going to leave him to die, so selfishly! Can't you understand that?"

A silence descended upon the two of them, amidst the overwhelming sounds of battle ringing outside the little bubble around them. Ex's eyes seemed to die a little as the seconds stretched on, looking away with a clenched jaw.

He couldn't understand.

The silence was only broken by a small chirp on his shoulder, Apollo staring between them with a confused expression. Xisuma stared at his brother, afraid that he would still say no, afraid that he would stop him. Ex stared back for a second longer before sighing, resigned, looking down.

"Just... just stay alive, okay? I can't let you die too." 

Nodding, Xisuma took a step back, watching Ex as he carefully dislodged a potion bottle from his belt, handing it to him. "...It's a fire resistance potion, lasts only a few minutes. I didn't... have enough time. Just be careful."

Xisuma looked at the potion bottle in his hand, feeling his eyes water a little. Ex was helping him save a dragon. He looked into his brother's eyes, searching for any hidden meaning to find nothing but genuine concern. Offering a smile in return, he only gripped the potion bottle harder. "I offer no promises, but I will try."

Seeing his brother turn away to help other injured fighters, as if he couldn't stand to see him run back into danger, Xisuma quickly let Apollo down from his shoulder, watching him for a second as he ran to TFC and his family with a cute snarl. He then made his way to the door, a slight limp in his step. The wound was still shouting at him in protest, but his determination won out over the pain. Slipping out past TFC fighting two separate soldiers, the army of tiny dragons at his feet, Xisuma made his way over to the edge of the fires on the ground, less controlled now that the magic users were pushed back to the last line. Quickly uncorking the potion bottle, he drank the potion, shivering slightly as the effects sank into his body.

Without any hesitation, he jumped straight into the fire, calling out for Grian. The flames only tingled harmlessly against his skin, warm instead of burning. His vision was blurred with streaks of red and orange, him barely able to see his hands in front of him. From elsewhere, he could hear the screams of burnt fighters, could hear yells or commands he couldn't decipher over the roar of fire surrounding him. It felt surreal, like some out of body experience. 

"Grian!" He tried again, listening intently for a response. For every second that slipped by, he felt his heart constrict harder and harder, until he starting running through the fire, frantically calling out for the other. Where had he fallen? Would he even be able to find him through the fire? Desperation won over his promise to himself, as he found himself using a command, voice cracking at the end. "Answer me Grian!"

The silence itself was damning, raising the guilt in his chest, telling him that it would different if he was more careful, if he never got injured, that it was all his fault. Pulling out his whip from his belt, he swung it in quick movements back and forth in front of him, producing the slightest amount of wind to fan away some of the flames. Marching this way through the flames with purposeful steps, he made his way quickly through the fire, feeling panic start to rise in his chest.

His time was running out.

Finally, he spotted a white lump on the ground, wings curled up around itself, a spear still stuck deep in the wound. Red streaks stained his wing around the sharp spear, but he was too afraid to remove the spear, scared that Grian wouldn't ever be able to fly again. If Grian was even still alive, that is. Rushing forward, he reached his arms underneath the other's body, heart cracking at how limp Grian was in his arms. Getting to his feet, with Grian cradled in his arms, he took a step forward on his bad leg, almost sending him to his knees at the indescribable pain that flared up.

Gritting his teeth, he forced himself up again, taking a slow but shaky step forward. He didn't know how much time he had left, didn't know if he would be able to make it out. The only thing he knew was that he would never be able to live with himself if he didn't try to save Grian. He could only take a deep breath, ignore the pain, and just take a step forward, take another step forward...

He could tell the exact moment the potion ran out, as the tingling along his skin flared into overwhelming pain, tearing gleefully into his exposed skin. He let out a cry as the pain seemed to latch on tightly, eyes watering as he forced himself to take another step forward. This time he couldn't catch himself as he fell, feeling Grian tumble out of his grip as he rolled forward, the rough ground only scratching his skin further. Blindly reaching out for Grian, he could only think about how he'd failed, how he had to just take another step forward.

Arms reached under his own, the contact almost overwhelming against his blistering skin. Xisuma felt himself get dragged across the ground, until the heat seemed to die down minutely. A bottle was pressed to his lips as he greedily drank the liquid, opening his eyes to see Scar of all people with his eyebrows furrowed, hands glowing where it touched the bottle. It was then that Xisuma realised the burning feeling had disappeared, as if it were muted, though when he looked at his own skin he could still the tell-tale burn marks.

"You've done enough, Xisuma. Stay back." Scar said firmly, tossing the bottle aside. The usually soft leader had lines of fatigue in his shoulders, as if he was already drained from the fight, but he still used his magic to heal him. Some sort of shame settled in his chest, feeling as if he'd only been a waste on resources with his one-track mission.

Xisuma shook his head slightly, looking behind Scar. Seeing the fires still roaring, imagining Grian lying just behind it. "But-"

"No need." He was cut off by TFC, the warrior already taking steps towards the fire. Looking back at him, TFC could only offer a rueful smile. "I've already made this mistake before, I'd be damned if I let another die on me"

Xisuma felt his heart constrict in his throat, watching as the older warrior disappeared into the flames with nothing more than a grunt. He didn't have any visual effects that came with the use of potions surrounded him. He was completely vulnerable to the fire. He only seemed to be collecting guilt, the feeling weighing heavier and heavier in his chest. 

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Scar only shook his head and sighed. "Leave it X, he has his own demons to face. Just go back to the inn." Straightening up now, Scar looked off to the side. Xisuma could see the wariness in their leader's form. "I have a fight to end."

Pushing himself to his feet, Xisuma watched the line of flames for a moment longer, hearing Scar whistle for Jellie. Forcing himself to around, he took the support offered by one of their medical volunteers, leaning heavily on her as they walked back to the inn, seeming so far away now that exhaustion was taking a toll on his body.

His heart was still swirling with guilt, his brain screaming at him for the blood that would be left on his hands, if TFC never made it back out of those flames. Flames that haunted his mind, as if mocking the dream-turned-reality he'd envisioned.

Anything could still go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed to write this chapter while listening to super-hype music from a few years ago aka the best days of EDM, with songs like 'sun is shining', 'red lights', and 'don't look down' ooooh such good music... it's also my birthday (technically its one hour after when I post whoops-) so I can jam out all I want :3
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! the book is drawing to a close soon (i mean... I already showed how many chapters are left haha) so yeahhh it's all coming together now :)
> 
> speaking of drawing... this not-self-proclaimed-artist decided to attempt some hermitcraft art prompts by greenishghost for fun! so far I dislike my results haha but I recommend y'all to try if you're feeling bored/feeling like you have a lack of commitment during these times, because oh boy is this a commitment to a non-artist like myself :")


	14. Xisuma watches as the world burns along with his heart

As they neared the inn, Xisuma noticed the fight had gotten even closer, with a few dragons now firing from the roof of the inn itself. Ducking past some worn-out fighters, the medic led him through a blown-open wall of the inn, where he could see a few marked healers dragging the badly injured fighters out in a bustle of movement, away from the main fight. Some of the less injured ones were positioned at the open wall, ready for battle, their weapons held in front with shaky grips. Iskall himself was now half out of the inn, eyes slitted as he watched out for enemies who got too close to them. Ex was nowhere to be seen.

The medic by his side hesitated, as if unsure if she should still be helping him. Steadying his balance with her arm one last time, he exchanged a look of understanding with her. He knew he was not a priority.

"Go on, I'm fine. I'll help to hold them back."

Needing no more assurance, she rushed off to one of the bodies slumped by the side, helping drag the man on a cloth to pull him out. Turning his attention back to the open view of the outside, he watched the fighting for a second longer before pulling out his back-up bow, releasing an arrow in the blink of an eye towards a warrior sneaking up to his ally's back. His stance widened, leaning heavily on his left leg, still shaky despite Scar's healing, despite the slowed poison.

Not being in the thick of things made the true nature of war clear, the ugly destruction at the cost of battle framing the bloody scene. He could see the houses he used to run past now up in smoke, the first line of trees now black with soot and little pockets of flame. His friends, neighbours, fighting with desperation only matched by the other side, all fighting because they simply could not understand each other. Every new face that stumbled back from the line was scarred with more than physical wounds, each new body dragged in flared up the fear in his chest, scrabbling at the thought that the next one could be Ren, could be Doc, could be any of his friends. Every glance at the roaring inferno slowly being controlled to his east made him lose his mind with worry for TFC, and Grian.

War was ugly. And he could only wonder how much more loss each side was willing to take, wonder if it would ever end.

The fog was less thick now, the dragons fighting more with their claws than their flames for fear of burning the wrong fighters. From his spot, he watched as a familiar tiger roared, Cub on her back with his eyes ablaze, his crossbow locked and aimed, grip steady through the torn and bleeding cuts through his coat. Watched the barely-recognisable dragons flying through the air, the occasional bursts of flames sent down towards the advancing army. In his own hands, an arrow was drawn, ready for his next shot. No end in sight.

"Wait!" Scar's echoing voice rang through the battle, as he landed neatly in front of a man in black armour. The dragon rider who had been fighting with him was pushed back, lines of fatigue obvious in their tense shoulders. Even from where he stood, Xisuma could tell that this man was in charge, from the way he held himself to the way the enemy warriors all looked to him for guidance at Scar's appearance.

"Why are we letting our men die, when we both know that it's fruitless. Our armies are evenly matched, they will lose their lives for nothing." Scar's voice was quieter, but it still rang with unnatural power and a tang of magic. "Let us fight instead, and the winner will win this battle."

"Scar, no!" Cub cried as he watched the scene unfold, rushing forward. But he was too late, as the general unfurled a bloodthirsty grin, raising his weapons as if daring Scar to try.

"Deal. Either way, your blood will be spilled as a mark of your evil, wizard."

A powerful wave of green flames lit a circle around the two figures, pushing back all those too close to it. Cub fell back from where he stood, watching with fear as the two men began circling one another, green eyes fixated on narrowed black ones. Xisuma could understand the man's fear. Scar was too kind, too compassionate, he had never killed a soul before. Despite how strong Scar's magic was, he knew the man would rather not fight.

His heart could be the death of him. 

Both armies held their breaths, stepping back from one another, as if in a trance. Eyes darting between the two circling figures, not daring to hope. It all came down to this.

Xisuma felt some distorted sense of curiosity overtake him as he took an unconscious step forward, then another, then suddenly he was being guided by Iskall as they stumbled their way closer to the circle. Even from a distance, he could see the veins in Scar's fist, the too-tense way he held himself. In comparison, the other general seemed almost excited for the fight, sharp teeth curled in a snarl and eyes alight with a greenish glow. A look that would make most men turn tail and run, a look that screamed 'danger'. Still, the determination in Scar's eyes told him that Scar would do anything to protect the town, even if it meant putting himself in danger.

"What is your plan now, wizard boy? You think you can defeat me? I can see it in your eyes, you don't want to fight. You're weak." The crowd gasped as Scar jumped back at the almost teasing swipe of his sword, gritting his teeth. The general seemed smug now, like he had figured something out, swinging his sword loosely in his grip. Unafraid.

"Maybe you think you can be the hero of this story, sacrifice yourself for your people." He laughed unkindly. "How cute. Do you want to know what i'll do, when I win?" That smile widened, a maniacal light dancing in the general's eyes. Scar's hand trembled lightly under the green light, and Xisuma wanted to shout, to tell him to not listen to the enemy. But he could only stay silent, as if following the unspoken rules of the fight, not intervening.

"I'll burn down your precious village, leave the injured to die. I'll take your riders to the work camps, chain your dragons for our hunting games back home. Your tiger would look great on my wall." The general mused, watching Scar with a knowing glint. Scar's fingertips begin to glow with green, the magic bubbling almost angrily at his fingertips, begging to be unleashed, to hurt, to maim. His gaze swept through the crowd, landing on someone, and the glow subsided.

"And I'll do it to every town, until the last of your filthy magic is crushed into the dirt."

Xisuma could tell the moment Scar snapped, head shooting upright as he launched himself forward, magic shooting at where the general used to stand. The general moved too fast to follow, sidestepping into a roll and stopping behind Scar, a satisfied laugh rumbling from his chest. Scar whipped around, eyes furrowed, seeing the general get to his feet, stance wide and weapons held high. That infuriating smile was back.

"Let's dance, wizard boy."

Xisuma watched in horror as the general dashed forward in a whirl of movement, leaving Scar no room to breathe. Blow after blow, pushing Scar back until he was almost at the edge of the flames, sword swinging and cutting where it landed. Scar could not win at pure combat, he had to get away if he wanted to even survive.

Scar seemed to watch the general carefully even as he was pushed back, barely flinching at the blows raining down on him. Ducking under the next swing, he rolled under the swipe, grabbing the general's leg as he passed. They both crashed to the ground with a grunt, to the crowd's almost theatrical gasps. Scar scrambled away at the chance, pushing himself to his feet quickly as the general got up a little more slowly. His hand outstretched at the turning general, gathering a green ball of flames as the crowd held their breaths...

A sword sailed through the air, cutting deeply across his outstretched hand. The general's maniacal laughs masked his cry of pain as he stumbled backwards, a look of horror in his eyes. Xisuma felt his heart sink, his hold on Iskall's back tightening in his despair. Scar would heal, but not nearly quickly enough.

"You've got to try harder than that." The general laughed gleefully, swinging his remaining shield at him mockingly. Scar grit his teeth, claming his ragged breath as he clenched his fist, seeing blood trickle between his fingers. The townsfolk watched on in fear, feeling the hope in theirs chests trickle away like sand between fingers.

All of a sudden, Scar looked up at the general, teeth caught in a mean snarl. Xisuma had never seen that in him before, the pure fury in those darker green eyes, unmatched with power. Scar raised his hand, as if the blood still trickling down didn't matter, hands re-lighting in flaming fists.

"You're right. I do."

Jumping up with unnatural grace and ease, Scar pulled back a fist, the green flames flickering as he struck against the general's raised shield, fire spreading outwards on impact. As if given new life, Scar rained balls of fire on the general, keeping him away from the fallen sword. Sword-less and without much option, the general could only defend himself from each attack, the smug smile dropping into a growl.

He was getting angrier, angry enough to make a mistake.

The general lunged for Scar, clashing his shield forward towards him. Scar grunted at the impact, taking the chance to wrap his uninjured hand around the metal rim of the shield and grip it tightly, green fire glowing. Not letting go even as the general tried to tear it from his grasp, until the metal itself began to glow.

"Oh!" With a shout, the general stepped back, ripping his hand back as if burnt. Scar did not even give him a chance of respite, throwing the shield aside and throwing a ball of fire at the general's exposed chest, knocking him down to the ground with a grunt. Stepping after the general, Scar looked down on him, the fire surrounding his fists only glowing in response.

"Surrender, and you will live." Scar's voice pitched lower, dangerously so, the fire licking higher like a threat. The general looked up, eyes narrowed, defiant.

"Go to hell, wizard."

Springing up with newfound strength, the general's hand swiped across Scar's chest, a movement that made Xisuma's heart drop. Stumbling back, Scar raise his left hand to the blood beginning to seep through his shirt, only succeeding in smearing more blood from both wounds on the cloth. He pressed heavily on the wound as the general laughed, breaths coming in short pants as he eyed the man. Jumping back at the next swipe, Scar narrowed his eyes, raising his free hand in a quick movement.

Immediately, the general's armour lit up in green fire, prompting a shout and hurried movement to put it out. Still, the fire only grew, the general's voice rising into a scream at the feeling. Unconsciously, Xisuma raised his own hand to rub at the burn marks still imprinted on his skin.

"I surrender! Please, I-- mercy." The general cried, his body comforting in pain. For a moment, Xisuma could almost swear that Scar would raise his hand, build the flames up higher. A green glint in his eye, a shadow crossing his face. But the moment passed, and Scar blinked before extinguishing the flames with a wave of his hand. The general collapsed, twitching on the ground, groans escaping his lips.

Scar only lasted a moment longer, falling on his knees with his shaky hands held up against his wound. Still, he fixed his gaze on the enemy soldiers, watching with a threatening green glow in his eyes as they slowly lowered their weapons, hand rising to the air.

The riders who weren't injured took that as their cue, moving forward to help round up the enemy fighters. Xisuma felt them rush past him, leaning on Iskall as he let out a breath of anticipation, fatigue beginning to set in his bones. Watched as Cub ran forward to catch Scar before he fell forward, eyes tinted blue, as Jellie stood guard by them, growling at anyone who got too close. 

The battle was over, but at what cost?

"Xisuma!" He turned around, seeing Ren rush over. Ren looked worse for the wear, armour torn through and his muscles peaking out under the strips of cloth. The smile he offered was one tainted with pain, with fatigue, and part of him wished he could see the bright grin he'd come to expect from Ren. But he knew, deep down, that it would take a while before any of them could really heal. 

Ren huffed as he stopped in front of him, eyes cloudy with contrasting emotions. Excitement, apprehension and fear. "Quick, TFC got him out."

He go Grian! Xisuma hurriedly took a step forward, almost falling if it weren't for Ren catching him with a grunt. Seeing the cuts on the man's chest up close, hearing the barely-concelaed wince, he could not help feeling slightly guilty for leaning his weight so heavily on him. But Ren only straightened them both up, Iskall quickly walking by his other side, supporting him as they walked. They quickly began walking back to the inn, the pounding in his chest only getting louder at each step he took. Making their way through the broken wall, Xisuma looked up from his feet, feeling his heart drop at the sight.

Grian was out cold on the ground, scales black with soot, his wings held gently in Joe's hold. The tips of his wings were scorched, Xisuma already imagining the little scars that would be left behind, another reminder to add to his collection. By the side, Ex was hastily brewing some potions in a broken stand, mumbling hurriedly under his breath. By far in the worse condition was TFC, slumped against the wall with his eyes closed and chest rising slowly, a serene smile on his face despite the painful looking marks on the skin exposed under his burnt armour. Cleo was already sitting in front of him, his hands in hers, as she whispered simple healing spells, her staff glowing at each uttered phrase.

Xisuma spared TFC one last glance to make sure he was okay, resolving to thank the veteran when he was awake again. Rushing forward, the pain in his leg almost forgotten, he pushed back his own exhaustion to examine Grian more closely. Now next to Joe, he could hear the quiet hums emitting from the man, as he carefully wrapped cloths inlaid with herbs around the angry wounds, almost like an incantation he just couldn't recognise.

"Will he be..." He dared to ask, trailing a hand down Grian's jaw as his words trickled off. His eyes prickled curiously, as he hastily blinked the wetness away. Beside him, Joe paused his hand movements, the peaceful humming not stopping, consideringly. Xisuma felt his chest hollow further at the hesitant shrug from the man.

He didn't dare to leave, settling in that moment, surrounding by the gentle chants and whispers of spells. The commands from outside felt muted, distant from him and his state of mind, solely fixated on watching Grian. Never looking up from Grian's closed eyes, his still body, not even when footsteps slowed to a halt behind him. No one touched him, or tried to talk to him, something he was very grateful to his friends for.

He wasn't sure if breaking the silence would break the last of his resolve to stay strong.

Sooner or later, more medics came in, some helping Cleo to tend to TFC and others joining Joe's strange hums, bringing more of the herbs. It was oddly soothing, like the small puffs of wind that picked up, trailing along the back of his neck, a gentle touch that prompted his spiraling thoughts. What would he do, if Grian never made it? He still had so much to thank Grian for, so much more memories to make with him. Still had the poppy waiting for them in the barn, in the darkness, a double meaning like a mockery of their situation. Something bubbled darkly in his chest, threatening a scream rising from his frustration at his helplessness.

Grian had to come back, he had to.

It was getting darker now, the little inn only kept alight by the lanterns and the soft glow over the horizon. TFC had been brought away a little while back, when the commands of riders outside the inn had faded to nothing. He could see his friends still waiting in the corner of his eyes, the dragons curling their wings around their riders as they rested. A pang of envy stung his heart, watching them have each other, not knowing if he'd still have Grian by the end.

If he looked hard enough, he could almost see the faint rise and fall of his chest, imagine a twitch in Grian's horns. He didn't stop his ministrations, helping hold Grian's mouth open as Ex carefully poured the finished potion inside. His heart beat faster, biting his lip as the moment ticked by, and still, Grian offered no response to them. Part of him had already lost all hope, but the half still clung on to the wish that Grian would just open his eyes, smile, and everything would be alright.

But the moment kept passing by, and Grian was still so unnaturally still. He felt a dull ache spread in his chest, the tears beginning to fall. He didn't care that everyone was there to see his grief, he only could wish desperately that Grian would send a sign, anything, to show he was alive.

"Grian...", he whispered, voice breaking like his heart at the seams. "Please..." 

A second passed, and an eyelid twitched in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yes, there is a very small cameo of unnecessarily-buff Ren lol
> 
> In all seriousness, i'm sorry for abandoning this work for a whole month, I just lost all inspiration in writing and took a step back to quietly enjoy all the other talented writers on this platform! Honestly, seeing all the people still writing such good stories for the hermitcraft fandom made me feel bad about leaving this one abandoned and inspired me to push myself to finish it.
> 
> I feel like I built up the conclusion to be this big thing in my head, something i can't mess up after so many months put into this project. But now, after completing the conclusion, I think i finally realised that my writing is a journey, and I can't let my perfectionist mindset corrupt the freedom that writing had and has offered me, back when i first published on this account. The chapter might not be perfect in my mind, but I'm not even sure what perfect entails so this is good enough to be posted, I hope...
> 
> So we have one last chapter, a fitting conclusion, before this alternate reality comes to an end. I hope you guys have enjoyed the journey so far, and I thank you for your patience with this incredibly slow writer-who-kept-writing-one-shots-between-each-chapter-release-and-accidentally-burnt-herself-out :)


	15. Epilogue: Xisuma gets his happy ever after

Gravel crunched softly under his feet as he walked down the dim path carefully, a flower pot cradled in his hands. Orange light peeked over the horizon, streaks of gold illuminating the edges of the path, as if guiding him to his destination. Hidden in the forests came the call of birds, awoken from their slumber, their voices echoing down the empty streets.

There was something to be said about the kind of peacefulness that enveloped him that morning, worry-free with the knowledge that everything was going to be okay. With a soft smile on his face, he trudged on down the path, stepping around the little holes and craters still embedded in the ground, like a reminder of that fateful day. Walking past the beginnings of repair work in that broken square, he spotted his destination in front of him, almost laughing at the state of the building.

Stepping underneath the newly constructed arches in the walls, he spotted them sitting by the bar in their same spots, talking quietly as if nothing had changed. A memory flashed in his mind, a reflection of the last time they were all here together, back when Grian was still distant from him. Part of him wanted to laugh, thinking about how much had changed since then. Wondered, briefly, if the battle had changed him as much as it changed his father, when he was a child.

"Howdy Xisuma! You're early." Joe looked up at his arrival, a welcoming smile on his face. The five dragons on the counter looked up at his words, all chirping softly as if welcoming him too. Xisuma sat down next to TFC, putting the flower pot on the table and laughing when Apollo made a beeline for him. Running a finger down Apollo's spine, he let out a small laugh at the purrs he emitted, being extra careful with the wound on his wings.

"Hey Joe, TFC." Xisuma smiled, hearing the older grunt in response, as if not fully awoken. "Nice open view, huh?"

Joe let out a bark of laughter, gesturing at the still-broken wall. "It gives the place personality. But I know you aren't here to discuss the wonders of modern architecture, or the preservation of history. Would you like that drink I once promised, while I wake him up?"

Funny, how he would never have agreed to have one in the morning before. Looking around the cozy inn though, a sort of warmth settling in his heart, he could not think of a better time to celebrate with a drink. "Yeah, alright."

Joe smiled kindly at that, understanding. "Nothing too strong for you, then."

He watched Joe work his magic behind the bar, mixing liquids he briefly wondered if he should really be drinking into some sort of colourful swirl. His hands barely reached out to catch the clear glass slid towards him, seeing his drink swish at the impact and settle into a pretty orange colour. Looking up at Joe's secret smirk, he laughed in return, taking a sip of the drink as Joe walked off to a side door where he knew led to the second floor.

A calm silence settled over them as they quietly sipped their drinks, waiting for Joe to return. Taking another sip of the strangely nice drink he was given, Xisuma turned to face the other man, taking note of the slowly healing skin and the tiredness in his features.

"I don't think I had the chance to thank you yet, TFC. Thank you for saving him, I don't know what I would have done without you." Xisuma said quietly, sincere.

TFC turned to face him, fondness in his eyes. "Don't lie, you would have killed yourself to save him. Stupid of you, really, but very brave." A second passed, and the older warrior let out a sigh. "And don't worry about it, Sizuma. It's just another story to tell, huh?"

Xisuma turned his gaze over to Joe's five dragons, who were now attempting to knock over one of Joe's bottles to get inside. Their carefree nature and easy companionship made a faint feeling of nostalgia settle in his chest, taking him back to those hours they had spent watching the dragon pack, looking for a chance to capture them. Remembering how the rest of his friends had begun to pack up and leave one evening, while he looked back at the pack to see the white dragon huff angrily, the others soon joining in a rumbling laugh. Did he ever regret that day, staring into the white dragon's stony and determined eyes, taking away their freedom?

A hand settled gently on his shoulder and he started, whipping his head back to look at TFC, who stared back with something akin to pity. "Enjoy your time together, now that you have the chance to. Who knows how long these things last."

A shrill cry emitted from the stairway, prompting them both to turn their heads, seeing Grian squeeze carefully through the doorway with wild excitement and a hint of something else in his eyes, a laughing Joe on his heels. Already sighing, Xisuma downed the rest of his drink with a smile, turning in time to catch the dragon in his arms.

"X!" Grian chatted happily, using the other man's body to steady himself. "You're alright!"

Xisuma put his arms around the other, feeling him settle into the hug willingly. Pulling back, he wrapped his fingers around the top of his wing, opening it carefully. "How's your wing? You been behaving for Joe?"

Grian grinned mischievously as Joe almost snorted, taking back his position behind the bar. "Of course, you know me."

"Now now," Joe started, wagging his finger at the two of them. "Nothing too strenuous for at least a few more days, it might be healed over but it doesn't mean you're fully okay, Grian."

"You too Sizuma." TFC gestured at Xisuma's leg, noting the visible scar still there. "I know you're been wandering around in the forest, up to no good, I can tell."

He almost felt Grian's curiosity peak, the other tilting his head at TFC's words. Shaking his head minutely, Xisuma entangled his arms from Grian and gathered the flower pot back in his arms. Standing up, he winked at the two. "Yeah, we'll take it easy. See you two around?"

"I'm serious X!" Xisuma and Grian rushed out amidst giggles, not seeing Joe let out an exasperated groan, not seeing TFC allow a rare smile to grace his features.

"What's the plan?" Grian asked, looking at the flower pot with his head tilted, a metaphorical eyebrow raised. Xisuma smiled, pulling out a small map in his pocket to show it to him.

"I asked Scar for help to make us a map of the kingdom, so we could find your old town. He sent me on some resource gathering trips in return, but look." Xisuma pointed at a small town tucked away, a small castle on the hill, and a meadow just to the east of the mountain. "I'm fairly certain we can find him."

He looked up to see Grian's face, seeing his eyes solemn, the easy smile faded away. "You... are you certain about this?"

Xisuma pats him on his shoulder, nodding. "Only if you're ready. I brought the poppy, just in case."

An unreadable expression crossed his face for a moment, a distant crow signaling the start of a new day, a new time. A sharp claw ran gently down a petal, as Grian stared at it for a moment longer.

"Y-Yeah, okay." Grian took a deep breath. "Let's do it."

The journey to that town was mostly silent, though they did slow down once to wave at Scar and Ex, the wizard leaning heavily on Jellie as he waved back. Ex had only sighed at their presence, hoisting the logs under his arm higher to give a curt wave. Still, as they passed over the clearing that once served as the dragon's home, the forests that hid the lake from his memories, they fell into an easy silence, the route almost ingrained in Grian's mind as he easily led them there.

A meadow grew closer and closer, a place he had never seen but felt almost familiar. As they flew low over the swaying grass, Xisuma caught sight of a little wooden and stone marker stuck in the dirt, crookedly. Even without any words exchanged, he knew they found their destination.

"We're here." Grian almost whispered, touching down on the grass lightly. Xisuma nodded, though he couldn't see, sliding carefully down Grian's back after unlatching the pot from its buckled position. Quietly, he walked with Grian to the little grave, seeing a messy 'T' engraved in the stone. The faceless man once again appeared in his mind, an easy laugh in his face, with a flash of blue crossing his thoughts. Xisuma shook his head, putting the flowerpot in front of the marker.

"I'll give you a moment." He placed his hand on Grian's shoulder for a brief moment, comfortingly, before walking a bit aways.

Sitting down by the other poppies, he let his fingers card through the petals, a quiet sigh slipping past his lips as time slowed down. The low murmurings from Grian flowed softly by his ear, privately, something he knew was never meant for him. Part of him was still uncertain what the future held for them, wondered whether the nightmares would prevail. Whether Grian would wake up without that maniacal fear in his eyes, whether he would shoot out of bed when the sun was already up, not a single drop of cold sweat on his skin. But looking Grian, relaxed in the field of bright poppies, he had a feeling they would be okay.

He watched with lidded eyes as Grian lowered his head for a brief moment respectfully, before turning his back to the grave and walking over, a rueful smile on his face. "Come on, X. We've got a family to return to."

A family. Rising slowly to his feet, shaking off the dirt, he allowed an easy smile to grace his features. A family, he supposed that was something to look forward to, after all.

As the two rose into the air, the sun reflecting a beautiful highlight along their backs, a figure sat down on the stone marker with his legs swinging. Faint hands reached up almost unconsciously to adjust the headphones on his head, tears pooling amidst his proud smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand that's a wrap! I'm so sorry to anyone who had to wait so long for this story to finish... like literally season 6 ended so long ago whoops! but also, thank you to those who read through this story and followed me along this journey! I don't know if i'll ever write a story with this many chapters again, or if i'll stick to shorter stories, but this has been pretty fun!
> 
> and now, I will go back to watching Zed and Tango stream :")


End file.
